El nuevo poder de un Dragon Slayer
by Yune-Hinata
Summary: Para proteger a quien ama Natsu deberá descubrir un nuevo poder, pero ¿que es el plan marca del dragón?, solo algo que le traerá muchos problemas a los dragon slayers, y ¿el familiar de quien estará involucrado en todo esto?, muchas preguntas que se resolverán con el paso del tiempo, DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANS DEL NALU, También múltiples parejas, futuro Lemon
1. PROLOGO

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGON SLAYER**

**PROLOGO**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**¿Sabes que es lo mas importante para un dragon slayer?**_

_La comida**- tal vez**_

_Su propio element**o- cerca pero no**_

_**Es...**_

_SU PAREJA_

_**Tambien sabias que cuando un dragon slayer escoje a su pareja, esta queda marcada y llega a tener mas magia y ser una fuente de magia para su amado**_

_**Pero ahí algo que solo paso una vez, el nuevo poder que se le dio al dragon slayer que se considero el mas poderoso, el poder para proteger a su pareja. **_

_**El nuevo poder de un dragon slayer, algo que supera por mucho al mismísimo Dragon Force.**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**ah Igneel me lo cuentas después ahora tengo mucho sueño- **dijo un muy pequeño Natsu, recargado en una roca**

-Natsu es algo importante, pero de acuerdo solo por eso el entrenamiento sera muy dificil- **le advirtió su padre Ignnel**

-ah claro... cla..ro- zzzzzzz- **dijo ignorando completamente la advertencia del dragon**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-**

**VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS EN EL GREMIO MAS RUIDOSO DE FIORE**

**-**nee, Lucy vayamos a una misión- **dijo un muy entusiasmado Natsu a su compañera rubia**

-aye- **lo secundo el exccedo azul**

-si, te veré a las 4:00 en la estación, iré a casa a preparar mis cosas- **dijo la maga celestial, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta del gremio**

-aya te veré- **le grito Salamander quedando de acuerdo para su ****misión**

* * *

**X.-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

-jum, jum- **se podia apreciar a una maga de cabello azul, meciendose en su lugar**

-que lee señorita Levy, se ve muy interesante- **pregunto interesado Lily**

En ese momento Levy baja su libro y contesta -ah es solo una novela de misterio, pero esta muy interesante- **dijo dejando de leer su muy interesante novela**

-tks deberías entrenar en lugar de leer tanto libro Gee-hee- **hablo el hijo de Metalicana, comiendo un pedaso de metal**

-al menos yo no soy una lerda como tu-** dice parándose de su lugar y encarando lo**

-al menos yo no soy un enano que se escapo de alguna guardería- **esto termino ocasionando una pelea que termino con Gajeel en el piso por aldo llamado ''libro de pastas gruesas de mas de 500 hojas''**

**XX-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

-ara, ara pero que animado esta el gremio hoy- **dice mirando a la inusual pareja, mientas limpia unos vasos Mirajane**

-creo que si no lo fuera no seria Fairy Tail- **respondio tomando de su vaso el Dragon Slayer del rayo**

-lo fuera o no, segiriamos siendo una familia no Laxus- **dice dejando el vaso ahun lado y mirandolo**

**Laxus puso una cara algo seria y contest**o- nada me haría mas feliz que cuidar el gremio,al igual que Mavis-sama, y el viejo- **respondió mirando con una mirada soñadora al gremio**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X- X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-**

**LO QUE NADIE SABIA ES QUE ALGUIEN LOS VIGILABA MUY DE CERCA**

-Mater los eh localizado- le decía a alguien a través de una lacrima visión

-_perfecto, que el proyecto Marca del dragón comience, no los pierdas de vista- **respondio un hombre al otro lado de la linea**_

_-_entendido master- **respondio el**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.X .X.X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**EN UN LUGAR MUY APARTADO, LA MENTE MAESTRA DEL PLAN MARCA DEL DRAGON**

-_pronto tendré una fuente de poder mas poderosa incluso que un dragon mismo, es una pena que ella sea alguien con una de las marcas, pero puedo hacer una excepcion, dudo que ella no quiera salvar a su amado primito je pronto pronto, el poder, a ella y el mundo je y nadie para detenerme-_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**  
_

_**HOLA AQUI SE PRESENTA YUNE (DICE HINATA TAMBIEN PERO ERA PORQUE EL NOMBRE ERA MUY CORTO)**_

_**COMO SEA MUCHO GUSTO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIRLA PARA USTEDES, ESPERO SACAR LAS CONTINUACIONES LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, ASI QUE SI ME TARDO PERDONENME Y GUARDEN DEATH NOTES PARA DESPUES, JEJE DISFRUTENLA, PERO SI NO LES GUSTA, OH AHI ALGO QUE QUIERAN QUE CAMBIE ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS Y SI NO LES GUSTO PUES LA BORRO Y YA, Y EMPEZARE A IDEAR OTRA. ACEPTO CONSEJOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE LO QUE QUIERAN, **_

_**Y SALUDOS A TODOS MIS AUTORES PREFERIDOS Y A LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO**_

_**COMO ''ESPADA DE CRISTAL'' ERES GENIAL.**_

_**DISFRUTEN ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A TODO LOS FANS DEL NALU :3**_


	2. UNA INVITACIÓN MISTERIOSA

** EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGON SLAYER.**

**CAPITULO 1: LA INVITACION MISTERIOSA**

**¿QUIEN ES ESE CHICO?**

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima, si no habria muchos cambios jejeje_

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DE MUCHOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC Y AUN MAS LO QUE COMENTARON, SIN MAS LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

**El mismo sujeto desde las sombras**

**-**Dragon slayer del fuego Natsu Dragneel- y dirigió su mirada así a el -dragon slayer de el Hierro Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer de segunda generación del Rayo Laxus Dreyar, objetivos confirmados del gremio de Fairy Tail- Dragon slayer del cielo Wendy Mavel, denegada, gremio Sabertooth, dragon slayer de las Sombras Rogue Cheney confirmado, Dragon slayer blanco Sting Eucliffe, denegado-

-que el plan marca del dragón comienza, fase uno-

**XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X.-X**

**-**AH-

-que te pasa Meredy- dice el peliazul mirando preocupado a su compañera

-no lo sientes, es magia oscura, una muy grande, esta dispersa en toda esta ciudad- dice mirando la extraña ciudad a la que llegaron

-no lo había notado, pero conforme avanzamos se siente una gran presión, que sera este sentimiento-

-que haremos necesitaremos ayuda, creo que lo mejor seria ir con Makarov-san-

-sabes que ya le emos dado muchos problemas a Fairy Tail-

-lo se pero ahí algo que me hace sentir insegura como si, me aplastara algo-

-investigaremos un rato mas si ese sentimiento continua y se vuelve mas fuerte, puede que no tengamos otra opción mas que pedir ayuda-

**XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X**

**-**mmmm, esto es muy interesante-

-que lees Erza, no me digas que otro de tus libros eróticos-

A lo cual Erza respondió estrellando contra el piso a Gray-que digiste-

-yo nada- decía el alquimista de Hielo sudando frió- que que es eso tan interesante que lees-

-solo es una revista, que dice que un nuevo hotel habrio-

-y eso que tiene que ver-

-pues que es mucho mas grande que Akane Resort, y dice que sus aguas aumentan y regeneran el poder mágico, un lugar perfecto para magos-

-y porque no vamos todos, seria como la ultima vez solo que sin torre del paraíso, ok olvida lo ultimo-

-no te preocupes lo pasado es pasado, pero no seria una mala idea, lo malo es que a la inauguracin irán personas especiales y eso creo que tendremos que esperar-

-bueno-

**Y en eso se habré la puerta de una patada**

**-**regresamos-

-uh cerebro de lava, creí que te habías ido a una misión con Lucy-

-ah Cállate Calzoncillos-man, resulto que hubo un accidente técnico en las vías, no podremos salir hasta dentro de 2 dias-

-que me dijiste estufa andante-

-lo que escuchaste, pervertido helado-

**Lo cual empezó una pelea con cientos de ataques de fuego, hielo, sele unió el metal, unas cuantas palabras de Hombre, y un Happy .. que ¿Happy?, el cual cayo en el pastel de Erza, la cual saco su armadura del purgatoria para vengar a su pastel caído pero todo acabo por que alguien entro al gremio.**

**-**mucho gusto-

-are,- cara de sorpresa en especial de las chicas al ver tan lindo adonis de cabellos rubios ojos violeta, cuerpo musculoso vestido con un pantalón holgado, una playera sin mangas ajustadas, y un saco igual sin mangas con varias corras enrolladas en sus brazon _**(n/a: parecida a la ropa de Jesse de Yu-gi-oh Gx cuando es controlado por Yubel) **_

_-_muchos gusto soy Mirajee, en que puedo ayudarte-dice presentandoce frente del chico

-mi nombre es Glace **_(n/a: se pronuncia gleis)_**** -**traigo un mensaje para Makarov- san el maestro del gremio-

-claro, si gustas acompañarme-

**POV. ERZA.**

**El chico y Mirajee se fueron a la oficina del maestro, pero ahi algo en su cara que no me deja tranquila**

-nee, Gray no hemos visto a ese chico antes- **tal vez el sepa algo**

-también lo notaste-**me dice igual de preocupado**

**-**si ahí algo que no me ja tranquila como si lo hubiera visto antes-

-tal vez en alguna misión, o algo así pero estoy seguro de que lo eh visto antes-

**Puede ser pero estoy 100% que lo eh visto antes, como que me gusta el pastel de fresa que me es familiar**

**FIN POV ERZA**

**-**ah pero que lindo es ese chico, por fin aparease un chico con clase- decía el barril sin fondo.. que digo Cana

-si es muy guapo, y me encanta el color de sus ojos, no lo creen chicas, decía la menor de los strauss

-claro que si, me pregunto que quera con el master-

-queras decir si se quedara mas tiempo no es así Levy- decía mirando a Gajeel de reojo el cual solo bufo

La Mcgarden solo se sonrojo negando todo rotundamente

-Juvia piensa que Gajeel-kun solo esta celosos

-celoso de quien de esa enana y el rubio tarado-

-te gussssta- decia el neko azul - aye-

-cállate, neko, porque no vas a molestar a Salamander-

-porque esta de chismoso, tratando de escuchar que habla ese chico y el master-

-entonces a la coneja-

-se que do en casa, dijo que necesitaba dejar sus cosas y comprobar algo-

- entonces a alguien mas- decía por fin harto Gajeel por la burla de sus compañeros

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-CON EL MAESTRO -x.x..x.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-**

-oh pero por supuesto que aceptamos, pero una pregunta, si destrosamos, tendremos que pagarlo- decia preocupado el Maestro

- no claro que no mi maestro previo eso y todoe sta protegido con un muy fuerte hechizo mio -

-entonses bien-

-si me disculpa me retiro tengo que habisarle a otro gremio todavia- decia el joven haciendo una reverencia-

-claro muchacho ve con cuidado-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO DEL GREMIO-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-bueno gracias por su tiempo, hasta luego-

-adios Glace-san esperamos verte pronto- decia haciendo una reverencia Mirajee

**POCO DESPUES QUE SE FUERA EL JOVEN EL MAESTRO MANDO A LLAMAR A TODO LOS CHICOS DEL GREMIO**

**-**Espera viejo Lucy ahun no llega, la ire a buscar-decia nuestro mago favorito, dirigeindose a la salida

-claro, tomalo como escusa para ir a ver a la coneja-

-que digiste, metal oxidado- contesto con dientes de tiburon y un puño ensendido

-te gusssta- decia con una mano en su boca Gajeel- mi venganza por tu neko que solo me sabe molestar-

-hijo de ...- decia preparandose para atacarlo

-NATSU NO IBAS A IR A BUSCAR A LUCY- grito harto el mestro

-oh cieto, vamos Happy-

-aye-

**Y ASÍ NATSU SALIO EN BUSCA DE LUCY**

**-**cuando admitirá que esta enamorado de ella- decía resignado Gray

- el mismo día que vario idiotas también lo admitan- decía Erza mirando a varias personas del gremio

-cuidado Erza si no te muerdes la lengua- decia picaron Gray-

-que dijiste- decia mirándolo intimidarte mente-

-yo nada cof Jellal cof Admitelo cof -decia disimulando muy abiertamente el alquimista de hielo

**Y EN CASA DE LA MAGA CELESTIAL**

**-**LUCY, NOS HA MANDADO A LLAMAR EL MAESTRO, DATE PRISA-decía entrando por la ventana como siempre

-EH CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE ENTRE POR LA PUERTA, UN DÍA DE ESTOS ELECTRIFICARE LA VENTANA- decia muy molesta la Heatephilia

-ya ya no te enojes, apurate, espera Lucy porque tienes lo ojos rojos- decia acercandse a su compañera de equipo

-eh no es nada, solo me resbale y me dolio- decia bajando la mirada

-Lucy puedo oler que me estas mintiendo-

-ah no es nada importante, no teniamos que irnos al gremio-

-oh claro-

**POV NATSU**

**Que le pasara, se nota a kilometros que ha estado llorando, mmm seguro no es nada importante, pero que nos querra decir el maestro**

**Despues de yo salir por la ventana, y ella gritarme como siempre, fuimos lo mas rapido que pudimos al gremio**

**Cuando llegamos encontraños al master en el esenario, ¿que nos querra decir?**

**-**muy bien mocosos, ahora que estan aqui les dare un muy importante anuncion, como saben hace un momento llego un chico- **comenzo a hablar el viejo**

**-**y valla chico-**Lo cual comenzo una serie de suspiro de varias de las chicas del gremio**

****-si si era muy lindo, pero ese no es el punto, como saben como ganadores de los Daimato Embu emos sido invitados como miembros de honor junto con los demas gremios que participaron, con todo pagado al nuevo hotel Eliseos, y lo mejor si destruyen algo no lo tendre que pagar-**que vacasiones, comida gratis, puedo pelear y no me cobraran ese chico que vino seguro es un angel caido del cielo**

**-**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- **GRITAMOS TODOS AL UNISONO**

**-**Las vacaciones son de hombres-

-imagínense cuantas chicas lindas en bikini-

-papa por favor-

**Se escucharon los gritos de todos**

-Erza parece que tienes viciones del futuro-

-ja es solo que consigo todo lo que quiero-

-excepto un beso de Jellal- **creo que hielito no de vio haber dicho eso, creo que ha muerto**

**-**bien nos vemos en el gremio, mañana a las 12:00 de la tarde, la inauguración es a la 10:00 de la noche y debemos llegar todos juntos- **mierda esto me suena a tren**

****-que emocion ¿que enocion no Lu-chan?

-eh si claro, bueno me ire a empacar-

**Sea lo que sea que tenga Lucy esta actuando muy raro, se va tan temprano, bueno creo que despues se le pasara**

**-**hasta luego chicos, nos vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana Lucy,- ** dijeron algunos**

-oye Natsu tu sabes que le pasa a Lucy, esta actuando muy raro- ** tal parece que Erza y el hielito tambien se dieron cuenta**

-no lo se llegue a buscarla y por lo que vi acabava de llorar-

-ahora que le histe a mi hermanita, idiota- **AH estoy harto de lo de la hermanita, por culpa de Juvia le dice asi para que sepa que no son nada y Lucy ya no se preocupe, pero ahun asi Luce solo es mia y de nadie mas.**

**-**callate pervertido, ya te dije que no se, cuando nos dirigiamos a su casa despues, de lo de que fallo el tren Lucy dijo que necesitaba comprobar algo y se fue-

-que sera Lucy no es de las que se pone asi porque si-

-mm como sea seguro que ya se le pasara, yo me voy a empacar- **trate de ser lo menos hobio posible que no me impotaba**

**-**si bueno adios, pero donde sea tu culpa, tu y mi armadura del purgatorio tendremos que hablar-

-aye- **miedo mucho miedo- **vamonos Happy

-aye-** me despedi de todos y me fui, pero que le pasara, ah definitivamente, Lucy me trae muy atareado.**

**FIN POV NATSU**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- CON JELLAL Y MEREDY-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Jellal ya no puedo mas- decia sentandose - varias personas caminan normal como si no les afectara, pero este sentimiento me trae loca-

-creo que ya e visto esto antes, es un hechizo que solo afecta a personas no decedas, creo que si tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Fairy Tail- decia muy serio

-como nos ayudarian en esa situacion-

-sensilllo porque ellos son ?¡?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-CUANDO LLEGARON A LA OFICINA DE MAKAROV-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-oh Jellal, ¿que haces aqui?- decia sorprendido por tan inoportuna vicita

-ahi un favor importante que debo pedirle-

-que es- decia con la mirada mas seria que tenia

-ahi un lugar que tiene una inreible magia oscura, pero ahi u hechizo que nos pone una increible precion sobre quien no es invitado-

-y que tiene que ver eso-

-que Fairy Tail, esta invitado a la Ciudad-

-oh asi que es eso, no te preocupes, si es contra algo tan ,malvado te ayudaremos Mystogan-

-una cosa mas Meredy tambien vendra asi que si podria convertirlo en alguien temporal del gremio como yo aquella vez,-

-claro pero sabes que tambien tendra que disfrasarce-

-no se preocupe, Meredy sabe usar magia de transformacion, se vera de otra apariencia-

- deacuerdo hasta mañana Miystogan-

-hasta mañana maestro-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X**

**CHAN. CHAN- ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO?, ESPERO QUE LE HALLA BUSCADO, LA VERDAD ESTA HISTORIA ME GUSTO MUCHO, MUAJA LOS DEJE CON MUCHA INTRIGA LA PREGUNTAS SON:**

**¿QUIEN ES EL NUEVO CHICO?**

**¿QUIEN PRODUCE ESA ESTRAÑA MAGIA?**

**¿QUE SIGNIFICARA SER INVITADOS?**

**¿LUCY PORQUE ESTARA LLORANDO?**

**¿PORQUE EL CHICO DE LAS SOMBRAS ESTARA TAN INTERESADO EN LOS DRAGON SLAYERS, Y PORQUE UNOS SON DENEGADOS?**

**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO SACAR EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO, ENSERIO GRACIAS POR APOYARME**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**AnikaSukino: **no se pero tu comentario tiene un toque de jenesekua, me que dio gracia y me hiso sacar este capitulo, gracias ´por tu apoyo y espero te guste el primer capitulo

**Taki-Suzuna: ** a qui esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo te guste, por cierto buen capitulo el de OTra historia sige asi

**NekoHeartgneel: **GRACias por tu apoyo fuiste mi primer comentario, enserio gracias ahora mas intriga, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo asi como a mi me encanta tu fic

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY NOS VEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO) LOS DEJARE CON MAS INTRIGA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**SAYONARA SE DESPIDE YUNE**


	3. LA RAZÓN DEL LLANTO

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGON SLAYER **

**CAPITULO 2: LA RAZÓN DEL LLANTO.**

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima_

**_DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A 4 PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI: _****NASHI DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA,** JOHS STRAIKER, A NEKO HEARTGNEEL Y TAKI-SUZUNA

**HOLA, HOLA A QUI CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC NALU, SEGURO LOS DEJADO CON CIENTOS DE DUDAS Y QUE CREEN AHUN MAS LOS DEJARE HOY, LO SE SOY MALA.**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE, Y AHUN MAS A LAS QUE TOMARON LAS MOLESTIAS DE AÑADIRLA A FAVORITOS O MANDAR SUS REVIEWS**

**SIN MAS COMIENZO CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

**En el anterior mejor gremio de Fiore. Cerca de las 6: 00 de la tarde**

**-**Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Glace, vengo hablar con el maestro del gremio Sting-san- **dijo haciendo una reverencia el chico rubio**

-oh claro mi nombre es Rufus, por favor sígueme-

-gracias- **y asi ambos rubios se fueron a ver a Sting**

-mmm-

-que te pasa Rogue no has dejado de ver a ese muchacho desde que llego- **dijo el exccedo con traje de rana al notar la mirada seria de su amigo sobre el rubio**

**-**no es nada Frosh es solo que el aromo y apariencia de ese chico,me recuerdo a alguien pero no recuerdo muy bien a quien-

-seguro es tu imaginación-

-si seguro es eso, eh estado muy tenso ultimamente, pero a que querra hablar con Sting-**Y dirigió su mirada en al dirección a donde se dirigio el chico y Rufus**

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- xCON STING-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-X-X-X**

**Se oye como tocan la puerta**

**-**Si pase-

-Oye Sting, alguien nesesita hablar contigo- **dijo el mago de memoria**

**-**de acuerdo dile que pase-

-esta bien, oye muchacho pasa- **dijo dándole paso al chico**

-mucho justo, soy Glace, me ha enviado mi maestro, para hacerles una invitación-

-¿invitación? ¿que invitación?- ** Pregunto intrigado el dragon slayer**

**-**Bueno no se si ya se ha enterado, pero en la ciudad, Astrid se abrió un nuevo hotel, ese hotel pertenece ami maestro, y es un lugar de descanso especialmente para los magos, y como inauguración se ah invitado a los mejores 6 gremios de Fiore, así que eh venido a qui ha hacerle la invitación a la inauguración del hotel, así que ¿acepta?-

-mmm,,,...PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI- **grito perdiendo totalmente la cordura- **desde que me entere de ese hotel eh querido ir así que si tenga por seguro que Sabertooth ira-

-de acuerdo, si me disculpa me retiro- **dijo por ultimo el joven antes de partir- **oh claro que torpe soy,la inauguración sera alas 10:00 de la noche y todos los miembros de su gremio necesitaran llegar juntos, ahora si me retiro-

-claro, gracias por la invitación-**dijo por fin recobrando la cordura. hasta que enfoco un poco su mirada- **oye me pareces familiar como si te hubiera visto antes o a algún familiar

**-**me lo dicen seguido, pero no lo creo, yo no tengo familia-

-oh entonces lo siento, estaba seguro que te paresias a alguien-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-PO CO DESPUES-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-xx-x-x-x-x**

**Sting se llama la atención de todos.**

-¿que sucede Sting-kun, que quería ese muchacho?- **dijo el exceedo, tratando de responder la pregunta que todos tenian.**

**-**justo a eso iba, um como decía, tal vez algunos ya lo sepan pero habrio un nuevo hotel llamado Eliseos, y como en especial es un centro vacacional para magos, los 6 mejores gremios de fiore iran, asi que empaquen sus cosas Sabetooth porque nos vamos de vacaiones-

-ohhh Genial, eh escuchado que sus aguas ahumentan el poder magico asi que nos ayudaran mucho- **se oia la impresion de varios magos del gremio**

**-**nos veremos mañana todos tenemos que llegar juntos-

-oh que emoción, no Rogue-san-** dijo la maga celestial**

**-**eh si claro que si, no nos vendría un descanso nada mal- **decía con cierta simpatía casi nunca mostrada**

**-**me alegra que sonrías mas-

-lo mismo se podría decir de ti, casi no mostraras emociones Yukino, de echo el gremio se siente diferente podría decir que ahora si somos una hermandad-**dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de orgullo- **Sting ah echo muchos cambios en el gremio

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-

-tienes razón, me alegra que sea asi ahora, bueno me voy a empacar mis cosas, adiós Rogue, hasta mañana Frosh-

-Adiós Yukino-san, cuídate-**dijo el exccedo con disfraz de rana**

-hasta mañana Yukino-

**Luego de que Yukino se fue Frosh hablo.**

**-**Rogue me parece que lo te hace mas feliz no solo es el gremio sino la señorita Yukino-

-aahhh pero que dices Frosh-

-Frosh piensa que estas mintiendo- **dijo con un tono dulce, pero con toda la intención de hacer responder a su amigo**

**-**¿quien estas mintiendo?- **dijo el dragon blanco**

**-**Rogue, no quiere admitir que la señorita Yukino lo pone mas feliz de lo normal- **declaro haciendo sonrojar a su amigo**

**-**tu también lo notaste Frosh y ¿tu Lector?- **dijo en un tono completamente normal**

**-**pero por supuesto que si Sting-kun,- **dijo de manera altanera el exccedo de color ****rojo- **pero si es mas que obvio, de echo todo el gremio lo sabe-

-QUE ¿todo el gremio?, ¿pero como lo saben?- **dijo totalmente alarmado al enterarse de la verdad**

**-**osea que lo estas admitiendo- **respondió el Sting con una sonrisa picara- ** y como no lo sabremos, haber recapitulemos fuiste el que mas se preocupo cuando se fue-**dijo empezando a contar y recapitular como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo** y el que se vio muy apagado, mas de lo normal cuando ella se fue, cuando regreso paresia que te hubieras ganado la lotería, ahora sonríes cada 5 minutos y hace mas de 1 mes que todos creemos que no es porque el gremio sea diferente, y si tu pregunta es quien se acuerda de todo eso la respuesta el obvia, la chismosa de Rufus se encargo de enterar al resto del gremio que estabas enamorado de Yukino, eso o me falto algo-

-Stink-kun te falto cuando nos fuimos de misión y no dejo de decir su nombre en sueños, es mas que obvio que estas coleadito por ella-

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-

-Rogue, ROGUE, !ROGUE¡-**empezó a gritar su amigo cuando estuvo en blanco y con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos (mas de lo normal)**

-Sting-kun lo hemos perdido, mm esta diciendo algo-

-cohuumo sjhoy tadseraffdo-**empezó a balbucear- **RUFUS MALDITO DATE POR MUERTO-

**Y así comenzó una persecución para matar a Rufus y otra para salvarlo.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Y POCO TIEMPO DESPUES-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**Muy bien si Rufus no despierta en los próximos 20 minutos, empezaremos el funeral- **dijo señalando al mago de memoria totalmente en K. O.- **Orga por favor no lo sueltes- **Ahora dirigió su vista a su amigo sujetado por Orga- **dios ahora si nos parasemos Fairy Tail, hum como sea sobre el viaje con vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde-

**POV. STING**

**Me alegra ver que Rogue se ah enamorado, y que el gremio ahora es como los demas, ah es cierto por poco lo olvido**

**-**Rogue, podrías ir a mi oficina un momento- **puede ver como Orga dudoso de que pudiera seguir atacando a Rufus lo quería soltar- **tranquilo Orga yo lo vigilo**, **por cierto si no despierta, ve por una taud y busca espacio en el cementerio de la ciudad.

**Justo cuando lo soltó fuimos a mi oficina.**

-que sucede, si es algo de Yukino acompañaras a Rufus al cementerio- **ok nota mental no hacer ningún comentario por ahora, pero de todas formas el asunto es mas cerio**

**-**no te preocupes es algo muy cerio-

-¿de que se trata?- **y en ese momento la cara de Rogue paso a una mas seria****  
**

**-**también notaste el aroma y la apariencia de ese chico Glace no es cierto-

-claro que si, pero no logro recordar a quien se parece, tal vez familiar de alguien conocido- **parece que no soy el único que se dio cuenta**

-lo mismo pensé yo, incluso le pregunte, y me dijo que no tenia familia, lo raro fue que no fue una afirmación, sino una duda- **espero que el me ayude a clarar esto a qui ahi algo sospechoso**

**-**lo mejor sera preguntarle a Rufus, el es el único que puede recordar todo a la perfección-

-si sigue vivo le preguntaremos- **justo entonces sentí una mirada muy rencorosa por su parte **

-hum oye no te enojes, yo no fui el que lo dejo en estado epiliptico-

**FIN DE STING POV**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-CO N EL CHICO MISTERIOSO-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**master ya realice mi encomienda los 6 mejores gremios de Fiore han sido informados-

-buen trabajo muchacho, lo que se espera de mi mas leal subordinado- **dijo un hombre que miraba por la ventana dandole la espalda a Glace-** dime alguien te reconoció o te relaciono con ella- **dijo mirándolo directo el hombre de no mas de 27 años, cabello rojo y ojos azules vestido con un elegante traje**

**-**si, Titania y Fullbuster tuvieron sus sospechas, también el uno de nuestros objetivos el dragón de las sombras y su compañero Rufus, sin mencionar que los maestros de los gremios de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y Blue pagasus-

-hum ella te vio- **dijo hablando ahun mas serio**

**-**afirmativo master- **justo al oir esas palabras la cara del hombre se alegro con una sonrisa cínica**

-perfecto, eso es todo, puedes retirarte, y prepárate para mañana a la hora de la inauguración-

-ahi Master-

**Justo en ese momento Glace salio dejando al hombre misterioso solo en la oficina**

-jajajja como me encantara ver su cara cuando lo vea cara a cara, te vas a arrepentir de todo, formar parte de mi plan y ser mia para siempre sera mejor, vive feliz por ahora-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-TEMPRANO POR LA MAÑANA EN FAIRY TAIL-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X**

**Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana todos se estaban comenzando a reunir**

**-**ah vendra de maravilla este viaje no lo crees Lu-chan- **dijo la pequeña maga de escritura**

**POV. LEVY**

**-**eh claro que si- **me dijo con una voz muy apagada**

-¿que te pasa?, estas muy apagada-**le pregunte buscando su mirada pero me evitaba**

**-**eh no es nada, es solo que no dormi muy bien- **conozco a Lucy lo suficiente como para saber que me estaba mintiendo**

**-**por cierto que traes en esa mochila aparte de tu equipaje-**es raro esa mochila no se ve muy pesada y la sujeta muy duro**

**-**ah esto es solo algo para distraerme en el viaje- **aja claro y a Erza no le gusta el pastel**

**-**oh de acuerdo, AH por cierto has visto- **ya no lo aguante mas lleve a Lucy a otro lugar esta muy melancólica como para que no le pase nada ademas por lo que me dijo Erza, Natsu la encontró llorando ayer cuando fue por ella- **ah Levy-chan a donde me llevas

**Justo entonces la guié al almacén- **muy bien Lu-chan me dirás que te pasa, oh acaso ¿ya no somos amigas?-

-de acuerdo Levy- **por fin conseguiré que me diga que tiene- **tiene que ver con lo que hay en esta mochila- **entonces la abrió estaba impresionada llevaba ahí a Michelle y un carro de ****juguete- **esto es la razón por la que estuve llorando- **entonces empezó a volver a llorar, lo mejor sera preguntarle cuando se calme, lo unico que puede hacer fue abrazarla,- **gracias Levy-chan- **dijo secándose las lagrimas- **veras como sabes Michelle era como mi hermana y un juguete muy preciado para mi cuando era niña.

-¿entonces de quien es el carro?

-el carro es de mi primo, al que después de mas de 10 años de creerlo muerto, regreso-

**Estaba impactada con lo que Lucy me contaba, y a la vez muy triste**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-XX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REDOBLE DE TAMBORES POR FAVOR, Y LAS PREGUNTAS DE HOY SON**

**¿TENDRÁN ALGUNA RELACION GLACE Y LUCY?**

**¿PORQUE GLACE NO TIENE FAMILIA?**

**¿QUE ISO ''ELLA ''PARA QUE ESE HOMBRE MISTERIOSO LA QUIERA HACER SUFRIR?**

**¿RUFUS SEGUIRÁ VIVO?**

**¿ES RUFUS LA CHISMOSA OFICIAL DE SABERTOOTH?**

**JAJA HOLA HASTA AQUI EL FIC ME ALEGRO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, ME ESFORZARE POR SACAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, Y NO DEJARLOS CON TANTA INTRIGA PORQUE ESTE FIC CRÉANME QUE VA PARA LARGO, AUNQUE TAL VEZ ME TARDE ALGUITO PORQUE EMPEZARE EXÁMENES DE 1° BIMESTRE HOY, PERO DE QUE ESTE FIC DEDICADO A USTEDES FANS DEL NALU TERMINARA, PÓR CIERTO HABRÁ LIMON EN UN FUTURO, PARA TODOS LOS FANS NALU PERVERTIDOS ASÍ QUE MI REGALO PARA USTEDES, JE COMO SEA HASTA A QUI.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

******_JOHS STRAIKER:_**me alegra que confíes en mi enserio, y sigue así con tu fic espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo, no te rindas y te apoyare con tus demás Fics, espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo de hoy

******_NEKO HEARTGNEEL:_**enserio eres un angel que callo del cielo pOR darme ánimos, no sabría como agradecerte tus ánimos, y hermoso capitulo muy muy hermoso esperare con ansias el siguiente capitulo, ¿crees que fue un buen capitulo?

******_TAKI-SUZUNA:_**eres extremadamente genial me alegra que te guste mi fic, y tranquila no falta mucho para explicar eso creo que hasta el siguiente capitulo, espero que hasta ahora te guste mi Fic y este capitulo dedicado a ti

**NASHI DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA: **Reina de la hoguera, este capitulo también va dirigido hacia a ti por hacerme reír con tus ocurrencias de la hoguera, sigue así me encanta tu fic no te rindas amiga

**ESPADA DE CRISTAL: **gracias por todos tus ánimos, nunca me olvidare de tus ánimos sigue así tu igual con tus Fics

**BUENO AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS TAMBIÉN LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, USTEDES TAMBIÉN HACEN POSIBLE POSIBLE QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN FLUYA.**

**SE DESPIDE YUNE NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE CUIDAN Y SE VAN POR LA SOMBRITA**

**MEREZCO**** UN REVIEW ADEMAS DE SU TIEMPO DE LECTURA DE ESTE CAPITULO.**


	4. VAYÁMONOS A ELÍSEOS

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGON SLAYER**

**CAPITULO 3: ENTRE HERMANOS NOS AYUDAMOS.**

**EL VIAJE RUMBO A ELISEOS**

_Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima._

_**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A NEKO HEARTGNEEL Y A JOHS STRAIKER**_

_**LOS QUIERO CHICOS.**_

**COMO ESTÁN MIS ESTIMADOS AMIGOS, TARDE PERO FUE POR MIS EXÁMENES PERO A QUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, TAL VEZ SE ACLAREN DUDAS PERO TAL VEZ LOS REVUELVA MAS, JA LES DIJE QUE LOS DEJARÍA CON MAS INTRIGA.**

**BUENO AHORA EL CAPITULO.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX- X-X-X-X-X-X-XX**

**POV NATSU**

**Acababa de llegar al gremio, cuando vi como Levy se llevaba al almacén a Lucy, ¿que se traerán ellas 2, si Lucy ya se trae algo raro entre manos?**

**¿Pero que?, se escucha que alguien llora, ah que estará pasando.**

-oye flamita sabes ya sabes que le pasa a mi hermana- **genial, justo cuando iba a iba a ir a averiguar que pasaba llega Gray.**

-ya te dije que no lo se princesa de hielo.-

-mmm pues deberías saberlo- **no entiendo a que se refiere**

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- **muy bien me estoy hartando**

**-**ah que tu siempre estas con ella, pensé que sabrías que le paso, ¿estas seguro que no le dijiste algo después del incidente en la estación de trenes? -

-ya te dije que no, después de eso íbamos rumbo al gremio, Lucy se paralizo en plena calle, y dijo que ira a casa a verificar algo- **le dije a Gray todo lo que había pasado ese día**

-pues Lucy no es de las que se ponen así, solo porque si, sera mejor que le pregunte, ¿donde esta?- **muy bien su reciente acercamiento a Lucy me esta enojando, aun mas de lo que ya estoy por no saber que pasa, si no fuera porque sale con Juvia, este idiota ya dormiría con los peces.**

-no a llegado- **obviamente le estaba mintiendo**

-bueno ya le preguntare en el tren.

**FIN POV NATSU.**

**POV GRAY.**

**-**Gray llegaste temprano- **me dijo Juvia enfrente mio cuando acababa de llegar al gremio, lo bueno que ya no habla tanto en tercera persona, o como ella le llamaba Juvia habla con Juvia**

-oh Juvia tu también- **le respondí luego de saludarla con un beso,-** por cierto has visto a mi hermana-

-no, Cana me dijo que ya había llegado- **vaya entones el pedazo de carbón me engaño- **¿por que algo malo le paso a Lucy?-

-eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, desde ayer actúa raro- **tal parece que a ella también le preocupa.**

**-**si lo se, Erza-san me dijo que Natsu-san la encontró llorando ayer cuando fue por ella- **tal parece que ella también lo sabe- **¿piensas preguntarle que le pasa?-

-si, Lucy podrá ser rara pero ponerse a llorar si alguna razón es preocupante-

-mmm tal vez este con Levy-chan- **tiene razón, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco esta Levy por ****aquí  
**

**-**bueno ya le preguntare cuando la vea- **tarde o temprano hablaría con ella, Lucy es como mi hermana y ella me ve a mi de la misma forma, estoy seguro que me dirá que le pasa.**

**Lucy me ah ayudado mucho y ahora es mi turno de ayudarla, como cuando ella me ayudo con Juvia.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Hace tiempo que estaba planeando declararme a Juvia, pero no soy un experto en el tema, decidí recurrir a la única persona que sabría que me ayudaría.  
**

**Erza... claro que no me dirá -''te lo dije''- y comenzaría con sus cosas pervertidas, y de seguro a golpearme**

**Mirajene... no le diría a medio gremio lo que planeo**

**Y así llego mi única opción LUCY, si ella era discreta aunque no tuviera o hubiera tenido novio estoy seguro que en algunos de sus libros abría algo que me ****ayudaría.**

**Fue así como después de cientos de charlas secretas por obvias y Juvias causas, llegamos a lo que haríamos la primera vez que hable con ella se emociono mucho, y me dijo que ya era hora de que dejara de actuar tan tsundere, o sino Lyon aun con una mínima posibilidad me la podría quitar, pero eso sobre mi cadáver.**

**Me dijo que fuera como se le pidiese ella me diría que si, pero no por eso no tendría que ser especial, pero al mismo tiempo que avanzaban las charlas, escuchaba cientos de rumores acerca de que Lucy estaba enamorada de mi, si eso fuera así, seria muy cruel pedirle ayuda a Lucy, así que primero hablare con ella.**

**-**Lucy tengo que preguntarte algo- **le dije totalmente serio**

**-**¿que es? no me digas que te quieres echar para atrás, porque si no me enojare- **dios esto es peor de lo que pensé si si esta enamorada de mi, esto le dolerá mucho**

**-**Lucy, eh escuchado, muchos rumores-**le dije yendo por fin al grano**

**-**¿que clase de rumores?- **listo Gray vamos por el todo o nada**

**-q...**uee... tuuu.-**oh mierda no tengo el valor de lastimara asi**

**-**¿que yo que?- **me pregunto **-Gray, me estas poniendo muy nerviosa que pasa conmigo

-QUE TU ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE MI, dime si es cierto, por que si lo es no puedo ser tan cruel pidiéndote ayuda- **silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba hasta que**

**-**JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJA QUE TU JAJAJAJAJ PENSABAS JAJJAJAJA GRAY JAJAJAJJAJA DIME QUE NO LES HICISTE CASO A JAJAJAJAJ LO SIENTO JAJAJAJA es que es tan gracioso- **eh que es lo gracioso**

**-**muy bien que es lo gracioso-**pregunte al no entender nada**

**-**ah lo siento, créeme es que me resulto irónico, a mi ya me había pasado lo mismo con Natsu y luego me paso lo mismo pero ahora eras tu-**dijo limpiándose las lagrimas**

-sigo sin entender que pasa- **le dije aun mas confundido**

**-**puesss veras es que fue hace algún tiempo que Mira-chan me dijo que Natsu estaba enamorado de mi, y yo me ilusione mucho porque algunas cosas hacían parecer que era cierto, entonces resulto ser mentira, y me sentí como estúpida creyéndolo, y al siguiente día Mira me dijo lo mismo pero ahora me dijo que eras tu el que estaba enamorado de mi y parece que ahora te dijo algo parecido a ti, jajja es muy divertido ahora que yo no soy la victima- **me explico todo loque le paso, y si fue gracioso.**

-entones, estas diciendo que... ACABO DE SER ENGAÑADO- **me siento un tarado**

-si así es- **me confirmo con una sonrisa- **pero lo que si es verdad es que si te quiero, eres como mi hermano, siempre me cuidas y estas preocupado por mi, me escuchas y el echo que me ayas pedido ayuda para declararle a Juvia tus sentimientos, significa mucho para mi si que si algo es cierto es que tu y yo nos queremos como hermanos, que dices Gray ¿hermanos?- **valla así que eso es lo que Lucy y yo sentimos hermandad**

**-**si hermanos- **dije tomando su mano**

**-**esta bien Gray-nii- **me gusta como suena, Lyon es como mi hermano y ahora Lucy mi pequeña hermana**

**Y asi seguimos con nuestro plan para que me le declarara a Juvia, el cual fue que le cantara una canción que saliera de mi ****corazón, en el momento de elegir la canción, recordé que Juvia me dijo que siempre estuvo sola, así que algo para que sepa que nunca la abandonare.**

**El día por fin llego, así que cuando llegamos al gremio Gajeel ya estaba sobre el escenario todos pensaban que era otras de sus ridículas presentaciones, pero esta vez solo tocaría, que molesto fue decirle que nos ayudara, entonces subí al escenario con los nervios al mil por hora.**

**-**me pondrían atención por favor- **mierda me estoy poniendo mas nervioso de lo que pensaba**

**-**oh no ahora igual pervertido-man también hará el ridículo- **cuando esto termine me encargare de matar al cabeza de lava.**

**-**despues me encargo de ti estufa de tercera, como decía, esta canción va dirigida para la persona que quiero que este a mi lado, -**dije dirigiendo mi vista a Juvia, mierda es ahora o nunca- **espero que te guste Juvia- **y Gajeel comenzó a tocar**

**(N/a: opening 3 de Fairy tail)**

**estarás bien si te lo grito mas de mil veces  
creo que el futuro siempre sera brillante  
la dirección de todos, sueños que han llegado a la verdad  
nunca te rindas, y ese el el porque no perderemos**

cuando perezca te arrastraran los vientos en contra  
aprovéchalo, trata de tener otra oportunidad  
porque no estas sola, ¿lo entiendes?

hacia adelante mas y mas  
no te rindas de tu asombroso sueño  
así es, no llores  
ven conmigo  
ahora con el reflector sobre ti

no pienses en algo como rendirte  
aun si intercambias dolor por fuerza  
tu ojo, siempre mirando al frente  
seguramente vera la luz

**-**Juvia siempre estaré contigo, por eso quiero pedirte que tu este con migo, dime ¿aceptas?- **silencio por parte de todos los del gremio, en ese momento ella corrio hacia el esenario y me abrazo**

**-**Gray-sama, claro que Juvia acepta- **me dijo cuando estuvo frente mio, y me abrazo, abrazo que yo también ****respondí.- **Juvia esta muy feliz, Juvia siempre estará con Gray-sama.

-vamos Juvia solo dime Gray- **le dije separándome un poco y entones se oyeron muchos aplausos y gritos del gremio**

**-**declarase a la chica que te gusta es de hombres-

-ya sabia que me haría caso y le diria a Juvia lo que siente- **de alguna manera sabia que Erza diría eso**

**-**es todo Macao, Wakaba, me deben 100.000 Jewel cada uno- **espera ¿que? Cana aposto que yo me ****declararía**

**-**ara, ara Laxus creo que también me debes lo de mi apuesta la ultima vez quedamos en que eran 3,000, 000 de jewels- **le dijo Mira muy sonriente a Laxus**

-esta bien tu ganas,- **espera ¿todos apostaron? hijos de , bueno eso no importa ahora**

**-**si Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor, ahora Gray es todo de Juvia- **me dijo abrazándome aun mas**

**-**tienes razón, no tienes rival de amor,- **en ese momento apareció Lucy- **Juvia yo nunca fui tu rival, es mas ahora soy tu cuñada, no es así Gray-nii**  
**

-es cierto Juvia, Lucy siempre a sido y sera mi hermanita pequeña, y como ahora eres mi novia, diría que son cuñadas- **le dije con una sonrisa**

**-**oh Juvia entiende, de acuerdo Lucy- san ahora, Juvia es la cuñada de Lucy- **me alegro que se lleven bien.**

**Ese día fue uno de los mas felices de mi vida, pero fue extraño que llamita no me estuviera molestado en todo el día es mas lo vi pensando, algo me dice que no soy en único que piensa que el planea desacelerare sus sentimientos a mi hermanita**

**FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK**

**Lucy me apoyo, es mi turno de apoyarla, sea lo que sea que le pase nunca la dejare sola, no solo como amigo, sino como hermano.**

**Fin del Pov. Gray**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -EN EL ALMACÉN CON LUCY Y LEVY-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -**

**-**entiendo Lu-chan, pero si por lo que me contaste no quieres que los demás del gremio se enteren, debes aparentar normalidad, o todos te rodearan de preguntas- **le dijo muy preocupada la Mcgarden.****  
**

**-**tienes razón Levy-chan, gracias por escucharme,- **les respondió con una sonrisa Lucy**

**-**buenos vamos a que le laves la cara y a regresar con los demas- **dijo saliendo rumbo al baño**

**Cuando salieron la gran mayoría de los que irían ya estaba ****ahí, cuando Gray y Natsu vieron a Lucy fueron de inmediato a preguntarle que le pasaba**

**-**ya les dije que me resbale y me pegue en la cabeza- **les explico tratando de aparentar normalidad**

**-¿**y que fue eso de comprobar algo?- **pregunto Natsu con el seño fruncido**

**-**es que no recordaba si, deje cerrada la ventana- **dijo con una sonrisa falsa**

**-**te creeremos por ahora, pero si te vemos actuar raro de nuevo nos dirás que te pasa-**dijo con una mirada seria Gray**

**-**esta bien Gray-nii- **dijo con una gotita estilo anime recorriendo su cabeza**

**Y justo en ese momento entro en el gremio Mystogan y Meredy**

**-¿**ah que hacen a qui?- **pregunto Titania al Fernandez**

**-**le pedimos ayuda al master, por una situación relacionada con una extraña magia oscura, como la anterior vez en los daimatou enbu-**explico con calma**

**-**de acuerdo, pero Meredy te vez diferente con el cabello azul eléctrico como Jellal, digo Mystogan- **dijo viendo a la chica pelirosa que ahora tenia el cabello azul, y vestía ropas parecidas a las de Mystogan solo que esta dejaba ver su cara que se veía algo diferente gracias a la magia de cambio**

-bueno creo que ahora me llamaras Mistal, como es una operación en cubierto, tendré que ser su estudiante- **dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-**oh entiendo Mistal y Mystogan- **dijo comprendiendo Titania**

**-**BUENO MOCOSOS YA CASI SON LAS 12 VAYÁMONOS A LA ESTACIÓN RUMBO AL HOTEL ELÍSEOS- **dijo el maestro sobre del ****escenario**

-AYE SIR- **dijeron todos los magos que irian**

**-**Wendy por favor utiliza Troia con nosotros, el viaje durara 7 horas, sera horrible ir 7 horas muriéndonos- **pidió Natsu, y a su lado llegaban Gajeel y Laxus**

**-**esta bien chicos la eh perfeccionado y ahora el efecto solo se terminara cuando bajen del tren- **dijo amablemente la Mavel**

**-**de acuerdo todos a la estación- **dijo contenta Mirajane**

**Y así todos emprendieron su viaje hacia el hotel Elíseos, pero alguien los vigilaba desde afuera del gremio  
**

**-**Lucy Heartfilia espero que tu puedas resolver mis dudas- **dijo el extraño mirando en su dirección- **¿que es esto? lagrimas- **dijo al sentir las gotas de agua en su mejilla- **¿porque lloro por alguien a quien no conozco?, pero este collar me dice que ella me conoció,¿quien fui? ¿quien soy? Lucy tu y yo pronto hablaremos y cuando lo hablemos se que pobre saber que paso.

**Pero la presencia del extraño no paso de largo por Jellal y Erza**

**-**Erza,- **le dijo discretamente, al notar al joven**

**-**no tienes porque decírmelo ya lo vi- **dijo en el mismo volumen e voz**

**-**¿sabes quien es?- **pregunto al ver su cara de sorpresa**

**-**antes no pero ya recorde donde lo eh visto, no exactamente igual, pero Jellal ¿sabes usar magia de transportación?- **pregunto para aclarar sus sospechas**

**-**claro, ¿a donde vamos a ir?- **pregunto sabiendo que sabria de donde vendría el extraño**

**- **a la mansión Heartfilia- **dijo completamente segura Erza.- **master se me ah olvidado algo Mystogan me acompañara, los alcanzamos en la estación, no tardamos, vamos Mystogan- **dijo saliendo del gremio**

-ahi- **respondió ****siguiéndola**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-EN LA MANSIÓN HEARTFILIA-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**- **¿estas segura que a qui sabremos quien es el- **pregunto Jellal mirando a su alrededor**

**-**por supuesto sígueme, vamos al ático- **y así ambos magos fueron hacia el ático, cuando llegaron Erza busco hasta que encontró una foto- **sabia que lo conocía de algún lado

-¿a que te refieres?- **pregunto intrigado - **ah ya decía yo que se parecían- **dijo mirando la foto.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO Y LAS PREGUNTAS DE ESTA SEMANA SON:**

**¿DE DONDE SE CONOCEN EL ESTRAÑO QUE ESPIA A FAIRY TAIL Y LUCY?**

**¿QUIENES SE PARECEN SEGUN JELLAL?**

**¿CUAL SECRETO GUARDAN LEVY Y LUCY?**

**¿LUCY LE CONTARA A GRAY LA VERDAD?**

**ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE RESOLVERÁN CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO POR ESO NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR MI FIC**

**HOLA, HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES COMO ESTÁN, ESPERO QUE BIEN, SE LOS ADVERTÍ MAS SUSPENSO EL DÍA DE HOY JAJAJA ¿PORQUE TANTO SUSPENSO?**

**PORQUE EN QUE ME DIVIERTE SI NOS LES DOY ALGO DE EMOCIÓN E INTRIGA**

**COMO SEA A QUI ESTOY DESPUÉS DE UNA DURA SEMANA DE EXÁMENES, Y DIRÉ ESTO ¡JODIDO Y $#3#%&%$ PROFE DE QUÍMICA BAILARE EN SU TUMBA! LISTO LIBERADA, BUENO YA QUE ESTOY TRANQUILA ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTARA MUCHO EL FIC **

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Taki-Suzuna: Gracias por los ánimos para mis exámenes, pues no solo aqueran a Lucy, y Glace si es humano, no diré nada mas, espero que te aya gustado el Gruvia**

**nalugruvia: Espero que te aya sido de tu agrado el capitulo de hoy, trate de mejorarlo lo mejor que pude, gracias en verdad muchas gracias no me había dado cuanta de los HORRORES de ortografía que había pueden que queden algunos, pero trate de mejorarlo lo mas que pude.**

**AnikaSukino 5d : lo se lose, mucho que explicar, pero se aclarara todo con el paso del tiempo tranquila, y si Glace es muy misterioso, y abra ahun mas misterio. y tienes razon ellos se gussssstan.**

**Neko Heartgneel: ja lamento hacerte esperar tanto pero , gracias por los ánimos y por los capítulos de tu fic, capitulo dedicado a ti por ser tan genial, e inspiradora.**

**luni123: me alegra que te guste, espero que el capitulo de hoy también te guste.**

**Saruka 22: gracias wapa, me alegra que te guste mi fic, seguiré asi**

**konan Akatsuki: si ahun es un misterio si sigue con vida Rufus, jaja disfrute poniendo a Rogue timido.**

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS USTEDES POR LEER MI FIC Y AGREGARLO A SUS FAVORITOS**

**LE AGRADECERÍA AUN MAS QUE ME INSPIRARAN CON SUS HERMOSOS Y ALENTADORES REVIEWS**

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY YUNE SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PROXIMA TRATARE DE SACAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO ANTES POSIBLE, SOLO PARA USTEDES MIS AMADOS LECTORES.**

**UN MUY GRAN GRAAAAN ABRAZO A __****NEKO HEARTGNEEL Y A JOHS STRAIKER SON GENIALES, LOS QUIERO MUCHO CHICOS**

**NO TE PONGAS CELOSA TAKI-SUZUNA, TI TAMBIÉN ERES MI INSPIRACIÓN E IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ABRAZOTE DE OSO PANDA PARA TI**


	5. BIENVENIDOS A ELÍSEOS

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGON SLAYER**

**CAPITULO 4: HACE TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEMOS**

**BIENVENIDOS A ELÍSEOS**

_Fairy tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE FANFICTION.**

**ABRAZO DE PANDA PARA USTEDES.**

**HOLA, HOLA COMO ESTÁN CHICOS, ESTOY DE REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO, VEO QUE LES GUSTO MUCHO Y ESO ME ENCANTA, BUENO ESTOY EN PLENA ENTREGA DE CALIFICACIONES Y POR LO TANTO LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**EMPEZARE A RESOLVER SUS DUDAS ASÍ QUE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, Y SOBRE TODO DIVIÉRTANSE :D**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X**

**En la estación de trenes de Magnolia, se podía apreciar a todos los chicos y chicas del gremio de magos mas caótico de todos, si Fairy Tail.**

**-**oh maldito Mystogan como que abandonarme, y ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba- **se quejaba una muy molesta ahora peli-azul**

**-**pero Erza, dijo que se le había olvidado algo y por eso el la acompaño- **le respondió una muy tranquila Juvia**

**-**si claro y yo me llamo Mistal, ellos no se fueron porque si, se traen algo entre manos, cuando llegue se las vera conmigo- **dijo tronandose sus nudillos totalmente molesta por su abandono**

**-**¿que te pasa Mistal, porque tan enojada?- **pregunto Mystogan atrás de ella con una cara de completa confusión o mas bien mirada**

**-**contigo, malvado como que abandonarme y no decirme adonde ibas- **dijo lanzándose en dirección al Fernandes- **y no me salgas que con que acompañaste a Erza, porque no me lo creo, encontraste una pista y no me quieres decir malvado-

-de echo si, pero te lo diré mas tarde, y ¿desde cuando, te tengo que cuidar como una bebe?- **dijo con una mirada irónica**

**-**desde que ahora soy tu estudiante, y maestro y estudiante, siempre están juntos- **respondió sintiéndose orgullosa de si**

**-**¿que pasa Mistal, algún problema con tu maestro?- **pregunto en forma de burla Titania**

**-**si, es un abandona estudiantes- **respondió haciendo una escena muy cómica y típico papa que regaña a la hija, y nuestra Erza la madre protectora**

**-**Mystogan, eres un desconsiderado,¿como que abandonar a tu estudiante?-**dijo con una cara de asombro- **no te preocupes Mistal, Erza esta aquí para protegerte- **dijo estrellándola contra su pecho**

**-**oeh Erza tardaste mucho, ¿a donde te metiste tu y Mystogan?- **pregunto curioso el alquimista de hielo**

**-**ah eso quería hablar contigo igual Gray- **dijo dejando de lado su broma, y ahora poniendo una cara completamente seria para ese entonces Juvia ya había abordado el tren **

**-**igual con tigo Merdy, es la pista que encontré con Erza- **complemento el mago de cuerpo celestial**

**-**¿que pasa?- **preguntaron al unisono ambos magos **

**-**¿recuerdas el chico, que vino a hacernos la invitación para el hotel?- **pregunto Titania**

**-**y Mistal, ¿recuerdas aquel chicos que entro a la barrera y activo unos sellos?-**ahora fue el peli-azul**

**-**si, ¿pero esto que tiene que ver?- **pregunto por fin harto el Fullbuster**

**-**a que ya se a quien me recuerda, y eso fuimos a hacer, a ese chico lo conozco solo de vista, y fue por una foto, es esta, pero lo que los sorprenderá es ver quien mas aparece en esa foto- **dijo entregándole la foto a ambos magos-**

**-**tal parece que tu hermanita, nos tiene mucho que explicar Gray- **dijo el Fernandes muy serio.**

**-**ese chico es muy parecido a Lucy, y esta foto nos comprueba que son familia, tal vez primos,- **dijo Erza.**

**Mientas tanto Gray miraba la foto donde se veía a Lucy con sus padres y ella cargando a Michelle, pero a lado estaba el chico llamado Glace, este abrazaba a Lucy a manera protectora. ambos con una edad alrededor de 5 años**

**-**tal vez Lucy se encontró con el ayer en la estación, y por eso estuvo así- **argumento Gray**

**-**pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que investigamos nosotros Mystogan?- **pregunto la maga de enlace al no entender del todo.**

**-**a que ese chico tiene una resonancia de magia, parecida a la que había en la barrera- **respondió con calma**

**-**y ¿como sabes eso?- **pregunto con duda- **enserio porque nunca me dices que magias sabes, o cuales has aprendido.

-algún día Mistal, algún día- ** le dijo asistiendo algo desinteresado **

**-**y que ¿le preguntamos a Lucy, sobre este chico?- **pregunto por fin Meredy **

**-**no creo si lo que piensas es cierto y Lucy se puso así solo por verlo, la llenaremos de varias preguntas y se pondrá peor, lo mejor sera esperar a que ella nos cuente- **hablo Titania,- **bueno lo mejor sera subir al tren ya casi es hora de irnos.

-de acuerdo, y nada de esto a Lucy- **advirtió Jellal. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-EN EL TREN -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-**OH pero que bien se siente ir en tren sin estar muriéndose.- **decía un Natsu muy relajado y feliz- **espero que lleguemos pronto Sting y Rogue estarán ahí, y quiero una pelea-

-pero si ya los venciste, ¿para que otra pelea?- **respondió la maga celestial- ** bueno al menos esta vez nosotros no pagaremos los desastres, así que diviértete.- **respondio con total indiferencia sobre el tema**

-ahhhh ¿quien eres tu y que le hiciste a Lucy?- **pregunto un muy alterado Happy- **Natsu, Lucy esta actuando raro, otra vez.- **dicho esto empezó a llorar ****dramáticamente**

**-**ya, ya dejen a Lucy,- **dijo el mago de hielo, - **por cierto Lucy, te importa si hablamos después, ahí algo que necesito hablar contigo-

-mm claro ¿ de que se trata?- **pregunto temiendo que fuera lo que pensara.**

**-**ah cosas sin importancia- **respondió Gray resultando importancia a su anterior pregunta**

**Pov Erza.**

**Que planea Gray, Jellal le dijo que dijera nada, mmm esto se esta complicando pero ¿por que Lucy no que ha dicho nada?**

**En ese momento llegamos Jellal, Medery y yo al mismo sitios que ellos, y mientras me sentaba a lado de Gray le di un golpe ''disimuladamente''**

**-**ah ¿pero que te pasa?- ** me dijo en un susurro**

**-**habíamos dicho que no hablaríamos de nada de esto a Lucy?- **le dije en el mismo volumen de voz**

-no se de que me hablas- **es obvio que me esta mintiendo**

**-**se lo que planeas, pero lo mejor es esperar- **ahora hablo Jellal- **créeme yo igual tengo las mismas intenciones pero no debemos precipitarnos.

-de acuerdo- **dijo por fin resignado Gray, bueno un problema menos, ya resolveremos el resto después en el hotel, por ahora faltan 5 horas de viaje, tal vez descanse un rato.**

**Fin Pov. Erza**

**Pov Natsu**

**Ahora no solo Lucy actúa raro, sino también Erza, el molesto de Gray y Jellal, que se traen todos con Lucy, primero Levy y ahora ellos de que me perdí cielos tengo que descubrir que se traen ellos entre manos.**

**Maldición**** creo que soy el único que no sabe nada, Lucy ¿que tratas de ocultar? ¿porque lloras? lo descubriré y sea cual sea la razón te apoyare.**

**Fin Pov. Natsu**

**Y así paso el tiempo para nuestros magos, en un viaje largo de 7 horas hacia el hotel Elíseos Unos pasaron el tiempo leyendo comiendo, otro diciendo hombre o tomando 3 barriles, pero otros tres.**

**-**Titania, Fullbuster, Mystogan y su estudiante, no arruinaran mis planes- **dijo con el seño fruncido Glace desde unos de los vagones del tren- **nadie impedirá que me acerque a Lucy, tengo que saber que significa ella para mi, como para que ellos me lo impidan.- **dijo paran doce de su lugar y yendo hacia el lugar de los ya mencionados - **Olviden todo lo que saben- **dijo al momento de pasar por su lugar y formar un hechizo muy veloz, que ni Erza o Jellal noto.- **esto servirá como para que no me molesten.

**Mientras tanto la segunda.**

**Pov Charle**

**Que fue esa visión, fue muy preocupante, algo de todo este viaje no me da buena espina.**

**Recuerdo a las chicas encadenadas.**

**Un hombre pelirrojo, llevan doce a Lucy.**

**Y el chico Glace, herido gravemente.**

**Fin Pov Charle **

**Y la ultima persona.**

**Sueño de Lucy.**

_-no es bueno que escondas tu dolor, recuerda que siempre estaré a qui para ti- dijo un niño rubio mientras la abrazaba- yo siempre estar ahí para ti-_

_-ahi- respondió con una sonrisa-_

_Después__ el escenario cambia rápidamente al de un accidente, luego no solo era 1 ataúd ahora eran 4._

_-perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo mientras lloraba Lucy_

-perdón, perdón, perdón- **decía la maga celestial entre sueños**

**-**Lucy, ¡Lucy! LUCY- **la llamaba el mago de hielo mientras la sacudía**

**-**¡PERDÓNAME!- **grito Lucy mientras estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar algo, para luego percatarse que estaba en el tren y que Natsu y Gray estaban enfrente de ella- **ah ¿que paso?- **pregunto al limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos chocolate**

-creo que tuviste una pesadilla- **respondió Gray- ¿**con que soñabas?

-ah no lo recuerdo Gray-nii, pero ¿ya llegamos?- **dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema, para ocultar la verdad.**

-si, vayámonos Lucy, todos ya bajaron- **ahora hablo Natsu -**Lucy, ¿que tienes porque lloras?,- **pregunto muy preocupado el Ds**

-a es solo que tuve una pesadilla, no es nada grabe Natsu- **dijo aparentando normalidad-**

**-**mmm Lucy, si ahí algo que te preocupa solo dímelo, pero esperare a que quieras contarme, mientras tanto vamos nos esperan a bajo- **dijo Natsu comprendiendo que no debia presionarla si queria saber que pasaba **

**-**ahí- **dijo levantándose y bajaron todos juntos del tren, y para la suerte de los dragon slayer el hechizo se rompió cuando estaba por completo en el piso**

**-**MUY BIEN MOCOSOS, AHORA SI HACIA EL HOTEL ELÍSEOS- **Dijo el master a lo cual todos celebraron.- **LLEGAREMOS AHÍ ALREDEDOR DE LAS 8:00 TIENEN UNA HORA PARA PREPARARSE CON ROPA FORMAL, LO DICE LA INVITACIÓN ADEMAS NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAN PEOR RIDÍCULO.

-oh pero que fastidio, y yo que pensé que no me volvería a vestir así desde la fiesta cuando ganamos las Daimato Embu- **se quejo un muy molesto Gajeel**

**-**BUENO YA QUE NO HAY NINGUNA REPLICA, TODOS AL HOTEL- **grito el Master ignorando a Gajeel.**

**-AYE SIR- SE ESCUCHO EL GRITO DE TODOS**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- EN OTRO TREEN-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**¡por fin en tierra!- **se escucho el grito de el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth**

**-**Sting-kun, creo que estas llamando mucho la atención- **dijo con una gota corriendo por su cabeza Lector**

**-**Frosh, piensa lo mismo- **secundo el exceed con disfraz de rana**

**-**Alguien que me recuerde como llego a ser nuestro maestro- **dijo un muy vendado Rufus.**

**-**Oye Rufus yo en tu lugar no molestaría a nadie en tu estado- **le aconsejo bajando del tren Orga.**

-Es cierto Rufus, ¿porque estas asi de lastimado?- **pregunto la maga celestial.**

**-**a fue porque...- **estaba a punto de contestar, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro que lo presionaba.**

**-**si Rufus ¿que te paso?- **pregunto un muy inocente Rogue**

**-**yooo... este ... yo ... jajja... ¡me caí!- **dijo sintiéndose aliviado cuando el Dragón de las sobras siguió de largo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazante**

**-**si tu lo dices Rufus- **dijo desconfiada la peliblanca- **¿por cierto Sting, porque llegamos tan temprano.

-es porque la invitación decía que tenían que ir vestidos formalmente por eso llegamos con tiempo, para que tengan tiempo de prepararse.- **le explico mientras sacaba la invitación.**

**-**ooo ya entiendo- **dijo mirando la ****invitación**

**-**bien. ¡TODOS AL HOTEL!- **grito con entusiasmo el nuevo maestro**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-EN LA OFICINA DEL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL ELISIOS-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

**Pov Glace.**

**Entre en la oficina de mi maestro, para infomar.**

**-**Master, los gremios comienzan a llegar- **le informe lo sucedido.**

**-**mm entedido- **me dijo con su siempre sinica sonrisa, que le causara tanta gracia- **puedes tomarte el día de hoy libre de tu deber de vigilar a los objetivos, estoy seguro de que queras hablar con la Heartfilia, no nos afectara que disfruten un día después de todo, los preparativos del proyecto marca del dragón ya los terminaste.

-entendido master, entonces me retiro a prepararme- **bueno un objetivo cumplido y sin eso molestos magos de Fairy Tail, podre saber que paso maldito Rainbow, si no fuera por todo lo que me ah ayudado, le tendría un odio infinito, pero ahora debo descubrir todas las respuestas de mis dudas**

**Fin Pov Glace.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-EN LA ENTRADA DEL HOTEL-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-**

**-**GENIAL- **dijeron todos al ver el imponente hotel que era 5 veces mas grandes que Akane Resort, del cual destacaban 4 torres enormes.**

**-**valla ahora se porque se llama Elisios- **dijo una muy sorprendida Erza**

**-**esta genial este lugar- **dijo con los ojos brillantes Levy**

**Todos admiraban el lugar con ojos brillantes, agradeciendo estar en tan genial lugar.**

**-**bueno todos adentro- **dijo el maestro**

**-**buenas noches, invitación- **pregunto una amable señorita con una libreta en manos.**

**-**a qui tiene- **dijo entregándole la invitación Mirajane.**

**-**muy bien, bienvenidos a Elisios, antes de entrar necesitan mostrarme la marca del gremio para poder pasar- **repondio la amble señorita.****  
**

**Poco a poco fueron pasando todos mostrando la marca del gremio, incluso Jellal y Meredy; mientras pasaban no pudieron evitar tener un sentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante al igual que Gray y Erza.**

**Y después del la revisión todos fueron a sus habitaciones que quedaban en una de las 4 torres, y todos se asombraron al ver lo hermosa de las habitaciones y lo grandes que eran.**

**Poco después al rededor de las 10:00 ya estaban todos los magos de los gremios en un hermoso salon, cada mago excelentemente vestido, como el la celebración de los Daimatou Embu.**

**-**oh Natsu- san, tiempo de no verlo- **llamo el DS blanco.**

**-**oh Sting, digo lo mismo, oye ¿como es eso de que eres el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth?- **pregunto Natsu, queriendo resolver su duda.**

**-**ah eso es una larga historia- **respondió **

**-**jajajajajja- **se moría de risa Gray al ver el estado de Rufus- **¿jajja que te paso?- **le pregunto mientras trataba de contener la risa**

-si, solo digamos que aprendió a no decir lo que no debe- **respondió Sting con una sonrisa.**

**-**Juvia, me alegra verte de nuevo, te vez hermosa- **dijo tomando la mano de la maga de ahua Lyon**

**-**EY LYON, ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIA- **le grito Gray a su casi-hermano- **Mi npvia- **recalco el ''Mi'' mientas abrazaba a Juvia por la cintura**

**-**ENSERIO SON NOVIOS- **dijo sorpendido- **bueno ¿a que se debió el milagro o es porque de nuevo Juvia se te declaro.?- **pregunto el Vastia tratando de hacer enojar mas a Gray**

**-**aunque no lo creas, fue el stripper quien se le declaro- **respondio Natsu.**

**-**dios es grande, hasta que lo admitió- **se seguia buralndo el mago de hielo dinamico, lo cual empezo en una pelea en la cual ambos hermanos terminaron casi por completo desnudos.**

**-**oh Yukino, ¿como has estado?- **pregunto Lucy**

**-**Lucy muy bien y ¿tu?- **respondió la peliblanca a su nueva amiga desde el incidente de ****eclipse**

**-**se podría decir que bien- **respondió con una ****sonrisa.**

**Y asi todos los magos saludaron a todos sus conocidos del los otros gremio, los viejos y los nuevos amigos. Hasta que se llamaron la atencion de los presentes y desde un balcón apareció Glace y a su lado su Maestro.**

**-**Glace- **murmuro Lucy**

**-**buenas noches a todos, espero que estén teniendo una buena noche, bueno Bienvenidos a Elisios, soy el dueño del hotel mi nombre es Trey Reishi, bueno como sabrán en mi hotel ahí unas aguas termales que tienen propiedades mágicas, bueno por lo tanto este lugar es especialmente para magos, así que por eso los invite, espero que su estadía a qui sea placentera, bueno ya lo mencione pero ¡BIENVENIDOS A ELISIOS!- **dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa que hiso suspirar a mas de la mitad de las chicas presentes- **y bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla Dragons Slayers- **dijo para si lo ultimo. **

**-**oh pero si el chico Glace y el dueño del hotel dios ambos están de infarto- **dijo Cana a las demás chicas.**

**-**si tienes razón- **confirmo Laki.**

**Entonces**** Glace visualizo a Lucy, y se dirigió en su dirección.**

**-**oh ¿alguien mas piensa que viene hacia aquí?- **pregunto la menor de las Strauss**

**-**buenas noches señoritas- **dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- **señorita Lucy, ¿le importaría bailar con migo?- **dijo asombrando a las presentes.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X -X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Y HASTA A QUI JAJAJJA INTRIGA MAS INTRIGA, DENADA, DENADA JAJAJ LO SE SOY MALA, PERO..**

**VENGANZA A ALGUNOS QUE ME DEJAN CON PEOR INTRIGA.**

**BUENO LAS PREGUNTAS DE ESTA SEMANA SON:**

**¿QUE ES EL PROYECTO MARCA DEL DRAGÓN?**

**¿PORQUE GLACE NO RECUERDA A LUCY Y QUIEN ES RAINBOW?**

**¿COMO REACCIONARA LUCY ANTE SU PROPUESTA?**

**¿QUE PENSARAN NATSU Y GRAY DE ESTA EXTRAÑA PAREJA?**

**¿RECORDARAN LO QUE DESCUBRIERON JELLAL Y ERZA?**

**OOO QUE PASARA, PUES NI YO LO SE, JAJAJJA. PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO DECIDÍ SACAR CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA Y TAL VEZ SI TENGO ****INSPIRACIÓN**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

AnikaSukino 5d: **oh que genial que te gustara la declaracion, de echo no me convencio mucho esa idea, pero gracia por ti hermoso Review. espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo.**

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **ja parece que le atinaste reina de la hoguera, jaja sobre el nombre de Mistal mm me acorde de Doranbolt y que se iso llamar Mystho por eso le puse así que genial que te gustara el capitulo, oh te gusta mi fic llorare. Tu ultima duda de Lucy no diré nada, ese secreto se revelara con el tiempo. Gracias por el review, un abrazo para cierto ¿para cuando el siguiente capitulo? o te quemo reina de la hoguera**

Neko Heartgneel: o**h gracias, me haces sentir muy feliz de que leeas mi fic y ahun mas que te guste que genial, me siento muy feliz, espero que te guste el capitulo de esta semana, y espero con ansias los proximos de tu fic, gracias siempre por todo tu apoyo.**

Fenix no seishin: **oh que genial que te guste, en cuanto a tus dudas te responderé la primera, tiene amnesia spolier para todos :P, la segunda me lo llevare a la tumba, bueno al menos hasta que lo revele en los proximos capítulos por venir. Gracias por leer y tu Review y si pobre Glace no sabe que es su prima.**

Johs Straiker: **Gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda, eres muy genial, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo haya corregido bien, pero gracias por los consejos **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER, ENSERIO ME HACEN CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE SI PUEDEN DEJEN UN REVIEW, GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE LO PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS.**

**SIN MAS YUNE SE DESPIDE, Y SE VA A PARTIRLE LA CARA A LA #$#% POR LA CUAL LE BAJARON CALIFICACION, HASTA LUEGO, Y ABRAZO DE PANDA PARA TODOS**


	6. ¿CELOS? ¿DONDE?

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGÓN SLAYER**

**CAPITULO 5: ¿CELOS? ¿DONDE?**

**¡¿OTRO PRETENDIENTE?!, ¡DENLE UN RESPIRO A LUCY!**

Fairy tail, no me pertenece, si no el Nalu ya estaría presente.

**ABRAZO PANDA PARA TODOS**

**VAMOS SE QUE LO QUIEREN.**

**HOLA HOLA, YUNE AH REGRESADO, DESPUÉS DE CASI MORIRSE POR TOMARSE UNA PASTILLA EQUIVOCADA JEJEJE, BUENO BUENO COMO LOS DEJE CON MUCHA INTRIGA Y GANAS DE UN NATSU CELOSO, EL CAPITULO DE HOY PARA SU GUSTO.**

**BUENO PRODUCCIÓN PON EL CAPITULO.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Silencio era lo que se eschaba con nuestro tan conocidos magos, eso y el humo que salia de Natsu y Gray, el primero no hay que decir la razón, y el segundo celos de hermano.**

**-**etto, yoo...- **la maga celestial no sabia que hacer por un lugar estaba feliz porque el le hablar, pero por otro una gran culpa la consumía.**

**-**vamos Lu-chan acepta- **la animo la ya conocida maga de escritura.**

**-**esta bien acepto- **le dijo tomando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa y así ambos se fueron a la pista**

**-**uh Salamander, eso duele- **le dijo burlándose el hijo de Metalicana**

**-**ella te gussssta- **secundo Happy****  
**

**Pov. Natsu**

**!Y UNA MIERDA¡, quien se cree ese maldito rubio, ojos de uva (**N/A: recuerden Glace tiene ojos violeta) **¿que es esa sonrisa? maldito rubio lo matare, es mi Lucy, MI LUCY, si apenas dejo que los chicos del gremio se le acerquen, como para que en un segundo ese maldito ojos raros se la lleve.**

**-**uh Salamander, eso duele**- me dijo ese maldito metal oxidado, claro que duele, la ultima vez no pude bailar con ella por mi pequeño problema, ademas que era muy raro estar tan cerca de ella.**

**-**ella te gusssta- **porque no me sorprende de el**

**-**oye Gajeel ¿de que se murió el quemado?- **ahora hielito, yo pensé que el me ayudaría, hijo... hijo de**

**-**no lo se, ¿de que Gray?- **maldito Gajeel, ya quisiera verlos a ambos cuando alguien saque a bailar a Juvia o a Levy.**

**-**de ARDOR- **eso es todo, la cabeza de alguien rodara.**

**-**CALLEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- **esta me las pagan**

**-**porque Natsu, solo le conté un buen chiste a Gajeel, ademas en que te afecta que Lucy baile con ese chico, no eres su novio- **ahhh haste el inocente.**

**-**eres su hermano deberías decir algo, donde están tus celos de hermano- **le pregunte, el igual se molesto cuando la invito a bailar.**

**-**los tenia hace un momento, pero prefiero que el baile con ella que tu cerebro quemado- **TRAIDOR.**

**-**que dijiste stripper, pero porque en lugar de molestarme mejor vigilas a Lyon- **le conteste, diciéndole de lo que no noto, que por molestarme Lyon ahora bailaba con Juvia.**

**-**no se a que te refieres estufa andante- **me contesto el TRAIDOR**

**-**porque mejor no volteas, estrella porno- **jejjej venganza, tan dulce como un pastel.**

**-**LYON TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE JUVIA,- **uno menos, falta Gajeel- **oye Gray tienes razon el QUEMADO se murio de ARDOR- **dulce ironía.**

**- **LUEGO ME ENCARGO DE TI MALDITO COME FUEGO- **jajaja nunca olvidare esto.**

**-**si no olvidaras el día en que ALGUIEN mas esta BAILANDO con la CONEJA.- **mierda hable en voz alta.**

**-**TU porque no te callas, porque aquí veo a muchos que quieren bailar con LEVY- **jajaja sigues tu.**

**- **eso no me interesa- **si claro y Wendy es alta. **

**-**bueno como Jet no esta en este momento, convenciendo a Levy para bailar con el, y creo lo esta logrando, pero como a ti no te importa- **elimino a el y seguirá ese maldito rubio.**

**-**sabes que tengo hambre me iré a comer-**me contesto dirigiéndose a la mesa de la comida que por casualidad estaba cerca de Levy,** **ja por fin cayo el ultimo. **

**Entonces por accidente le caerá el candelabro o una mesa a ese rubio. ¡QUE MIERDA! que son esas sonrisas, ¿Lucy porque le sonríe con ese cariño? y ese rubio maldito le devuelve la una lastima que alguien decidiera interrumpir esa miradas.**

**Fin. Pov Natsu.**

**Pov Lucy.**

**Alegría****, era lo que sentía, Glace no tienes idea de cuanto te eh extrañado, pero no soy la mas indicada para bailar contigo en este momento.**

**-**dime Lucy- san ¿que es lo que te gusta hacer?- **porque me habla como aun desconocido, tal parece que si me odia.**

**-**mm pues me gusta leer y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos del gremio- **juro que lo vi sonreír, tal vez solo tal vez.**

**-**vaya eso es genial, a mi igual me gusta la lectura- **me dijo mientras seguíamos bailando, ahun recuerdo la ultima vez que bailamos.**

**-**bailas, muy bien dime ¿como es que bailas tan bien?- **espero que lo que me conteste sirva de algo****  
**

**-**me creería si le digo que ni yo lo se- **dijo con una sonrisa que yo respondí- **de echo ni siquiera sabia que podía bailar, pensé que haría el ridículo.- **vaya aun tiene su sentido del humor.- **etto puedo decirte solo Lucy, la verdad nunca me han gustado las formalidades, ademas me siento a gusto contigo.- **esto me confunde un poco.****  
**

**-**claro, de igual manera yo me siento a gusto contigo- **le dije- **pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-por supuesto dímela-**me dijo confundido**

**-**hablas como si no recordaras, ¿tienes algún problema?- **es ahora o nunca**

**-**oh eso, si hace tiempo que tengo amnesia por eso no recuerdo nada, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar- **¡¿AMNESIA?!**

**-**oh lo siento, bueno y dime ¿eres un mago?- **espero que esto me ayude.**

**-**claro soy el Dragon Slayer del Arcoiris- **¡¿un dragon slayer?! pero como según mis cuentas mi mama y el murieron en el mismo año que desaparecieron, ¿como es esto posible?**

-vaya eso es increíble, conozco a varios Dragon Slayers- **aparente normalidad Lucy, ademas puede que sea uno de segunda generación.- **y dime ¿como te convertiste en un dragon slayer de segunda generación?-

-eh no, yo soy uno de primera generación, me entreno Rainbow dragón.- **no lo puedo creer, entonces ¿que pasa a qui?- **oye estas bien Lucy tienes la cara muy pálida

-eh no es nada, es solo que no creí que conocería a otro dragon slayer- **que es todo esto, Glace ¿que fue lo que en realidad te paso?, todo el tiempo que te creí muerto en realidad estabas entrenando con un dragón.**

**Fin pov Lucy.**

**-**es ahora o nunca- **dijo el mago de fuego- **oye Lucy, ven vamos con los chicos- **dijo interrumpiendo el baile de ambos rubios- **

-lo siento, pero la señorita Lucy esta bailando con migo en este momento- **dijo molesto Glace al ser interrumpido por ****Natsu**

**-**si pero ahora se ira conmigo con los demas chicos.**- ****respondió molesto salamander- **ahora si nos disculpas- **continuo mientras tomaba a Lucy del brazo.**

**Al ver como Natsu se empezaba a llevar a Lucy el igual tomo su brazo y la jalo para si.- **disculpa pero estas agotando mi paciencia, ademas no creo que Lucy quiera ir contigo

-y tu, ¡desde cuando sabes lo que quiere Lucy? y ¿ quien te crees al hablarle con esa familiaridad- **dijo ahun mas molesto Natsu**

**-**Natsu, Glace por favor no discutan- **dijo por fin Lucy al ver la pelea que se empezaba a formar-**

-tienes razón no discutiremos vayámonos Lucy- **dijo apretando su agarre el Dragneel.- **y tu aléjate de Lucy- **dijo por ultimo dedicándole una mirada intimidante a Glace**

-y ¿porque debería de hacerlo?, alguien tan débil como tu no es quien para darme ordenes- **respondió con la misma mirada intimidarte Glace.  
**

**-**cuida tus palabras niño bonito o te mandare al hospital- **ambos empezaron a alzar la voz lo que ocasiono que todos en la fiesta callaran.**

**-**a si pues quisiera verlo- **justo cuando ambos iban a comenzar su pelea.**

**-**vasta Natsu, es nuestro primer día a qui y tu ya estas buscando una pelea- **dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro Gray, al ver las intenciones de su amigo-enemigo con el chico.- **ademas ambos se iban a pelear con Lucy entre ustedes, ¿es que no piensas que ella pudo quedar en medio de su pelea?

**-**insinúas, ¿que yo la lastimaría?- **dijo el Dragneel.**

**-**no pero si estas peleando enfrente de ella, aun cuando ella te dijo que pararas, ¿entiendes?- **dijo por ultimo el Fullbaster- **Lucy, ¿estas bien?- **dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana**

-eh si estoy bien Gray-nii,- **dijo con una sonrisa- **pero aun así ami no me paso nada-

**-**ya sabes niño bonito aléjate de Lucy- **dijo provocando lo de nuevo Natsu**

**- **asi quisiera ver como lo evitas mal...- **iba a continuar con la pelea pero **

**-**Glace basta, tu no eres de los que se deja provocar tan fácilmente- **era el dueño del hotel, Trey.**

**-**mis disculpas master, me deje llevar, no volvera a pasar- **dijo bajando su cabeza y con la mirada seria**

**-**eso espero, mis disculpas Lucy-san- **dijo mirando a la chica**

**-**sigo diciendo que a mi no me lastimaron- **dijo con una gotita en su frente.**

**-**si pero quedo en medio de una pelea de uno de mis subordinados, así que le pido disculpas como su maestro- **respondió el pelirojo- **Glace.

-si master- **dijo esperando su ****reprimenda**

**-**Satoshi y Karukinos te esperan abajo- **dijo con una mirada cómplice.**

**-**oh entiendo, si me disculpa, - **dijo haciendo una reverencia- **Lucy espero que terminemos nuestra platica, tal vez mañana a las 12:00- **dijo por ultimo antes de irse**

**-**oh esta bien- **dijo al verlo irse y ante la afirmación Natsu bufo.**

**-**Natsu discúlpate ahora mismo- **dijo Makarov-** también fue tu culpa

**-**yo no tengo porque disculparme la culpa la tubo ese ojos raros- **dijo inocentemente Natsu**

**-**Natsu discúlpate o te are eso- **dijo el master amenazando a Natsu**

**-**pido disculpas por mi comportamiento- **respondió temiendo por su vida.  
**

**-**acepto las disculpas, pero aun así también fue culpa de Glace- **dijo con una sonrisa- **¡BUENO ESTO ES UNA FIESTA! así que no hay porque tener este ambiente- **dijo al notar lo cayado de todas las personas- **bueno señorita Lucy, le gustaría acompañarme a bailar- **pido por ultimo.**

**-**ah que envidia, esa chica se lleva la atención de todos los chicos- **se oyeron comentarios similares de varias chicas.**

**-**eh lo siento pero estoy algo cansada, pero gracias de todas maneras- **respondió la Heartfilia**

**-**oh no se preocupe, espero que disfrute su estadía, que tenga buena noche- **respondió ocultando su molestia-** "_disfruta tus momentos de libertad, porque pronto terminaran Lucy-chan-_ **pensó el pelirrojo.****  
**

**Y pronto continuo la fiesta que no tenia mucho de empezar cuando Lucy se fue.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- CON GRAY -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**ah esto fue muy molesto- **dijo el mago de hielo a su novia**

**-**no tienes porque preocuparte, Juvia esta segura que Lucy-chan esta bien- **dijo Juvia olvidandiose de un detalle- **oh lo siento hable en tercera persona- **dijo disculpándose.**

**-**no importa, hablar en tercera persona te hace parecer muy tierna- **le dijo con una sonrisa- **y ahora que lo pienso, ¿que es eso de que estuviste bailando con Lyon?- **dijo aparentando molestia.**

**-**ah es que, estas molestando a Natsu y Lyon me invito a bailar y ademas es como tu hermano por eso acepte, es como tu relación con Lucy por eso no te tome importancia- **explico algo nerviosa**

**-**Ju-vi-a- chan- **le dijo el Gray cerca de la oreja- **creo que me reces un castigo- **y al final la beso, un beso que descompuso por completo a la Loxar**

**-**un exhibicionista , siempre sera un exhibicionista, aye- **dijo burlesco Happy.**

**-**oh olvidaba que estábamos aquí, bueno ¿Juvia quieres bailar?- **dijo tendiéndole su mano**

**-**claro que si- **respondió feliz, y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista- **bailas muy bien.

- tu igual Juvia- **le devolvió el cumplido- **pero eso no te salvara del castigo- **dijo con una mirada picara.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- POR OTRO LADO EN LA MESA CERCANA A LOS BOCADILLOS -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**gee-hee, Salamander si que estaba celoso por ese Rubio y la coneja- **dijo el Ds de metal a la maga de escritura.**

-pobre Lu-chan- **dijo preocupada por su mejor amiga Levy**

**-**Levy bailarías conmigo por favor- **dijo un muy entusiasmado Jet**

**-**claro que no Levy bailara conmigo- **dijo golpeándolo en la cara Droy y así empezó una pelea tipica entre ellos dos**

**-**ah tal parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian- **bufo Levy**

**-**señorita Levy, creo que ya se a acostumbrada a esto- **dijo el exccedo negro**

-un poco-**dijo sonriente- **pero bueno no me molestaría bailar- **cosa que no paso de largo por Gajeel**

**-**mm ¿entonces con quien bailara con Jet o Droy?- **dijo Lily tratando de molestar a su compañero.**

**-**no lo se pero bien puedo bailar con ambos- **dijo preparándose para pararse y entonces.**

**-**¿ena...na te gus...ta...ria baa.. bailar? - **dijo un muy apenado Gajeel.**

**-**claro- **dijo tomando su mano**

**-**te tardaste mucho en pedicelo- **le susurro Lily.**

**-**vaya, ¿hace cuanto que fue la ultima vez que bailamos?- **pregunto divertida Levy.**

-me parece que antes de la misión de el baile de Salamander y la coneja- **respondió avergonzado.**

**- **Levy- **lloraban en un rincon Jet y Droy.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- -X-X- EN OTRA PARTE DE LA FIESTA -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X**

**Estaba recargado en un rincón nuestro amado mago de pelo azul-****eléctrico.**

**-**tu no sabes pasar desapercibido ¿verdad?- **pregunto titania recordando la vez que estuvieron en los Daimato Embu, al ver a su amigo de la infancia y amor platónico vestido con una traje formal y su mascara.**

**-**sabes que no me pueden ver- **recalco lo obvio.**

**-**pero te ves algo raro- **dijo burlesca Titania.**

**-**ah, por cierto, ¿no tienes la sensación de que olvidamos algo?- **pregunto Jellal.**

**-**algo, pero no se que es, pero tenia algo que ver con una foto- **dijo colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza-** no lo se, cada vez que trato de hacer memoria, mi cabeza me duele- **dijo notándose fatigada.**

-Erza, ¿estas bien?- **pregunto preocupado al ver el estado de su amiga**** - **¿quieres sentarte?- **dijo aun mas preocupado**

-no es solo un simple dolor- **dijo reincorporándose.**

**Justo en ese momento el Fernandez noto todas las parejas que estaban bailando en ese momento, Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, Elfman y Evergreen, demonios hasta Laxus estaba bailando con Mirajane ignorando por completo a Freed y su - Laxus esto Laxus lo otro, y el no era capaz de invitar a Erza, pobre Jellal no sabia lo que le esperaba.**

-Er...za, ¿t...tu? ¡¿quieres bailar conmigo?!- **pregunto no mas bien grito esta petición no paso desapercibida por barias personas del gremio, unos lo miraron con temor, otros con admiración y otros ya estaban preparando un balde para vomito.**

**-**Mystogan noooo¡- **grito un muy alarmado Happy, este gato no dejaba de molestar a nuestras parejas- **eres muy joven para vivir esto, Erza...- **fue callado por un golpe de una Erza muy furiosa**

**El al no entender lo que le dijeron volvió a preguntar- **¿si quieres?- **dijo lo mas rojo posible**

**-**cla...claro- **dijo mas roja que su cabello, imaginándose cientos de escenarios, leer tantos libros eróticos tiene sus consecuencias.**

**Y fueron a la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas que miraban dándole sus condolencias al Fernandez, Pero, sorprendente ¡¿Erza estaba en trance y bailaba como una persona normal?!.**

**Ese día se iso un gran descubrimiento, quieres calmar a Erza, muestra le algo relacionado con Jellal.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- CON LOS MAGOS DE SABERTOOT -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X**

**- **oye Rufus,- **pregunto la maga peliblanca- **¿quieres bailar?.- **esas palabras fueron el detonante que provoco el ya tan conocido "_ALÉJATE DE YUKINO O TE LANZO UN RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS EN LA CARA- _****_instinto_**

**-**cla..- **no termino su frase porque atrás de Yukino se veía un Rogue dándole una mirada de - **"dile que si y se repetirá lo de la ultima vez"- lo siento Yukino, me encantaría pero, quiero guardar en mi memoria este maravilloso lugar, yo me voy disfruten la noche- **y salio corriendo temiendo por su vida**

-claro buenas noches- **dijo al ver tan extraño a su compañero, al que ahora podía llamar amigo- **oo yo quería bailar- **dijo algo desanimada.**

**Las acciones del Dc de las sombras no pasaron desapercibida por sus amigos Sting, Lectoy y Frosch- **vaya, Yukino quiere bailar y Rufus por alguna extraña razon se fue, ¿que haremos?- **pregunto burlesco Sting- **oye Rogue tu tienes idea de ¿con quien podría bailar ella?-

**-**no, no tengo idea- **dijo aparentando indiferencia **

**-**oh es una lastima, Lector ¿tu si sabes?- **le dijo a su amigo exccedo**

**-**claro que si Sting-kun, tal vez deberíamos ir por Rufus, o hay muchos chicos en la fiesta, como los de Blue Pegasus, o no debe tardar en regresar ese chico Glace- **las burlas hacia Rogue no paraban **

**-**Frosch piensa que Rogue debe admitir que le gusta la señorita Yukino- **dijo el adorable exccedo de traje de rana**

**-**de acuerdo lo admito me gusta Yukino, están felices- **dijo harto el Ds, por muy tranquilo que fuera, cuando se trataba de ese tema se ponía un poco sensible.**

**-**bien, ahora que lo has admitido yo el gran Sting te ayudare a conquistarla, pero lo primero,- **dijo poniendo una cara seria después de su burla- **mueve tu trasero e invítala a bailar.

**Y con los nervios al mil por hora se armo de valor, con la cara mas roja que se podía poner- **Yukino, hola- **dijo algo sonriente**

**-**hola Rogue, ¿que pasa?- **respondió con buen humor la albina**

**-**este tu, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?- **pregunto por fin, mientas detrás de el Sting y Lector no pudieron contener las carcajadas al ver a su amigo así de nervioso.**

**-**ah claro que si Rogue, gracias por invitarme- **dijo feliz - "** _me alegro que me lo haya pedido, desde hace mucho eh soñado con esto"- **pensó feliz Yukino.**_

_****_**Y asi continuo la fiesta entre parejas felices, alcohol y una que otra pelea o burla, una noche muy feliz Gajeel con Levy, Erza y Jellal, Laxus y Mirajane, Rogue y Yukino, y que olvidar la escenita de celos de Natsu, que era mas que obvio su gusto por la maga rubia.**

**Pero sin embargo, algunos tramaban algo para acabar con la felicidad de varias personas, invitadas en el hotel, comenzando por la de los Dragon Slayer.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- EN UN CUARTO SECRETO DE ELISIOS -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X**

**Grace iba bajando una escaleras de roca con el rostro muy serio y al lado suyo su maestro.**

**-**Glace, creí dejarte claro que no permitieras que algunos de nuestros objetivos saliera lastimado y lo primero que hace es tratar de pelearte con uno- **dijo Trey al llegar a un cuarto muy cómodo e iluminado**

**-**lo lamento master, aceptare el catigo que quiera darme- **dijo con la mirada baja el rubio.**

**-**no puedo catogarte ahora, te necesito al 100 en este plan- **respondio el pelirojo.****  
**

**-**jajaja vamos, vamos pero si el niño bueno desobedeció una petición del jefe, esto fue genial jajaja, dime Glace, esa chica rubia ¿que tan buena estaba como para que te desobedecieras una orden?- **dijo con mucha sorna un chico peliplateado, alto y de ojos ambar.**

**Pero al terminar esa pregunta fue estrellado en la pared por Glace- **vuelves a faltarle el respeto con tus preguntas tan bulgares y no saldras vivo de esta- **dijo ejerciendo presion en su cuello, pero fue detenido por una mano de otro chico en esa sala, uno un poco mas alto que Glace, de la misma compleccion que este pero de cabello y ojos azules.**

**-**vasta Glace, y tu Satoshi deja de buscar una pelea con el, sabes muy bien la diferencia que hay entre tus poderes y los de el como para que lo proboques con sus temas tabu- **dijo calado el peliazul.**

**-**cállate Karukinos, este niño bonito podrá haber sido mas fuerte que yo antes, pero ahora puedo barrer el piso con el- **dijo con sorna el peliplata.**

**-**no vales la pena, basura- **dijo haciéndole caso a su compañero.**

**-**¿a quien le llamas basura?, nena sin recuerdo- **respondió burlandose se su mayor punto bajo- **oh espera ¿te acuerdas de mi nombre o volviste a tener amnesia? jajaja - **su burla comenzó a enfurecer mas al Rubio- **o la nena sin recuerdos, quiere llorar- ** y justo cuando iba a continuar con su burla, recibio un muy fuerte puñetaso en la cara de parte de Karukinos- **¿que te pasa idiota? ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!

-TE PODRIAS CALLAR, si no quieres que Glace te mate, ¡cierra tu maldita boca!- **lo regaño el que parecía ser el intermediario entre ambos.**

**-**BASTA kARUKINOS, GLACE Y SATOSHI,- **grito harto su Master** no estoy de humor para aguantar como discuten, y Satoshi, Karukinos tiene razón Glace podría matarte si quisiera así que mejor cállate- **regaño al inician te del conflicto- **los llame para algo mas importante- **resoplo volviendo a tomar la compostura- **dentro de poco comenzaremos con el plan así que 1 de ustedes vigilara a los objetivos secundarios, y los otros 2 a los objetivos primarios- **explico tranquilo y serio- **Satoshi tu vigilaras a los objetivos secundarios, no los pierdas de vista-

-ja nada me haria mas feliz- **respondió con una sonrisa torcida.**

**- **Karukinos, tu vigilaras a nuestros objetivos de Fairy Tail y Glace a nuestro objetivo de Sabertoot- **explico por ultimo.**

**-**pero master yo- **hablo Glace al escuchar su nueva encomienda**

**-**silencio Glace, después de tu demostración de hoy no me conviene que tu seas el que vigile a los de Fairy tail, ¿entendido?- **pregunto con una mirada seria-**

**-**ahi master- **dijo ****resignado**

**-**uu el pobre rubio no podra estar con su nueva amiga, jajajja disfrutare cuando los hagamos sufrir en especial a la rubia- **recalco el oji-ambar (Satoshi)**

**-**Satoshi que te advertí,- **dijo mirnadolo serio Trey- **Karukinos, confiare en ti, se discreto en ese gremio hay 4 Dragon Slayer, ademas Titania y el chico que se hace pasar por Mystogan son muy perceptivos,.**  
**

-ahi master, puede confiar en mi- **dijo el peli-azul.**

**-**bueno vayan a descansar,- **dijo dirigiendos****e a la salida- **Glace si piensas matar a Satoshi, te tocara doble trabajo- **dijo con burla**

**-**como si este abandonado me pudiera vencer- **dijo con su orgullo dañando al ver que ninguno lo creia capas de ganarle al rubio.**

**-**"_Glace, Glace idiota, crees que no se que aun así te acercaras a Lucy-chan, pero eso tambien, es parte de mi plan, ve practicando tu disculpa para cuando por tu culpa sea una de las mas afectadas"-_ duerme bien Lucy- **dijo por ultimo.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**HOLA A QUI YUNE, VOLVIENDO CON USTEDES.**

**Y ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO, QUE POR SIERTO LAMENTO LA DEMORA, JAJAJAJA ESTO DE DEJARLOS CON MAS DUDAS YA LO CONVERTIRÉ EN DEPORTE. BUENO LAS PREGUNTAS DE ESTA SEMANA SON:**

**¿COMO ES QUE GLACE PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA?**

**¿COMO ES QUE GLACE, TERMINO ENTRENANDO CON UN DRAGÓN, LA MISMA FECHA QUE DESAPARECIERON?**

**¿SATOSHI Y KARUKINOS LOS NUEVOS GALANES DIGO VILLANOS DEL FIC QUE MAGIA USARAN?**

**¿QUIENES SON LOS OBJETIVOS PRINCIPALES Y CUALES LOS SECUNDARIOS?**

**¿DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR TANTAS IDIOTECES Y FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA?**

**VARIAS PREGUNTAS Y AUN MAS QUE ME DIO FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLAS, TODO ESTO Y MAS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, Y ESPERO QUE A TIEMPO.**

**BUENO, BUENO CREO QUE EL MISTERIO SE VUELVE MAS GRANDE, Y VARIAS COSAS SE ACLARARAN.**

**POR CIERTO ¿LES GUSTARON LOS CELOS DE NATSU? LOS PUSE A PETICIÓN SUYA, ASÍ QUE SI LES GUSTARON ****DÍGANME.**

Neko Heartgneel:**Que bueno que te haya gustado en anterior capitulo, y claro que me encantaron tus capítulos hermosos me dieron un ataque al corazón con tanta sorpresa, gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo te quiero, cuídate y no dejes de publicar tu fic, que me muero de ganas por saber que pasa.** **Espero que te vaya genial con tu fic, muero de ganas, y me debes una visita al hospital vuelvo a repetirlo tantas sorpresas en tu fic dan un ataque al corazon ( **en el buen sentido no me paso nada) **abrazote de panda para ti.**

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **Bueno reina de la hoguera espero que te guste el capitulo, y gracias por el apoyo, y eres bruja adivinas lo que pondré (**eso o leyo el spolier del agradecimientos) **jaja sea lo que sea esta por comenzar lo bueno, créeme que si, cuídate un abrazote de panda psicologico.** **Sigue quemando cosas en la hoguera, y espero que el siguiente capitulo Nashi o te ajorare a la hoguera, buen capitulo el de apenas, sigue asi.  
**

AnikaSukino 5d: **Bueno celos de Natsu listos, dime ¿te gustaron? sobre el proyecto marca del dragon, si creme sera genial que pasara jajaja es lago que no te esperaras nadie de echo. Por cierto muy genial tu fic, me gusto mucgo sigue asi, muuy bueno tus personaje es genial sigue asi esperare con ansias tu siguiente capitulo, **

Taki-suzuna: **Bueno, bueno tranquila las cosas se resolverán con el tiempo, las responderé una por una, **¿cuando habrá Gruvia? **espero que te aya gustado el Gruvia corto pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta, **¿cuando verdad de este proyecto y de el pasado de este encantador glace *-*? - **si la verdad de estas preguntas buscais, esperar es lo que harás, se revelara pronto créeme, **¿Cuando natsu se pondrá celoso y besara a lucy?. - **jajaj no tienes idea de lo que tengo planeado, awwww :3 te pones celosa, tierno muuy tierno,jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

Luni-lu 123: **Natsu celoso a domicilo, ¿te gusto? si es tierno cuando se pone celoso.**

Guest: **Oyeeeee aqui esta la conti, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy**

Srigneel: **Buen capitulo, me gusto mucho, y aqui el capitulo que con tantas ansias querias leer, espero te guste, por cierto DEJA IR A GOORY MALVADA, ¿que te hiso? es muy adorable para que le pase eso, bueno bueno esperare a ver que pasa**

Johs Straiker**: Amigo a qui el capitulo que con tantas ansias querias leer, espero que te guste, y gracias por ayudarme, eres muy genial, sigue asi esperare con ansias tu fic no te rindas.**

**Y POR ULTIMO GRACIAS A TODOS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC ME HACEN FELIZ QUE LA LEAN, QUE LA AGREGEN A FAVORITOS, PERO ESTE FIC ES PARA USTEDES, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY LES SEA DE SU AGRADO, SI LES GUSTO ME MANDARÍAN UN REVIEW ME MOTIVARÍA A ESCRIBIR**

**LO MANDEN O NO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, :D.**

**BUENO YUNE SE DESPIDE PORQUE TIENE SUEÑO Y QUIERE SOÑAR CON ANIME CUÍDENSE MUCHO CHICOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**HASTA LUEGO**


	7. NATSU NO SERA EL ÚNICO CELOSOS

**EL NUEVO PODER DE UN DRAGÓN SLAYER**

**CAPITULO 6: LOS SUEÑOS TE DICEN COSAS**

**NATSU NO SERA EL ÚNICO CELOSOS**

_Fairy tail, no me pertenece es del genial Hiro Mashima._

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN AMADOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE BIEN Y TAMBIÉN QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY. TARDE DEEEEMACIADO, PORQUE ALGUNOS ESCRITORES CON CUENTA EN GMAIL (ENTRE ELLOS YO) NO PODÍAMOS ABRIR LA CUENTA, PENSÉ QUE TARDARÍA MAS EN ARREGLARE EL PROBLEMA PERO COMO SEA A QUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO. **

**COMO DICE EL TITULO Y A PETICIÓN SUYA OTRO DRAGON SLAYER SERA UN GRAN CELOSO, Y FALTA POCO PARA QUE SE REVELE EL PLAN, Y DEMÁS DETALLES QUE TANTO LES INTERESA, BUENO NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS Y AHORA EL CAPITULO.**

**ADVERTENCIA: EN PUSE EN ESTE CAPITULO A GLACE MEDIO GROSERO, PERO POR LO QUE LE HICIERON HASTA USTEDES HUBIERAN DICHO LO MISMO**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-X-**

**POV. GLACE**

-oye niño arcoiris, se pude saber que fue lo que hiso ese chico hada para que te enojaras tanto- **pregunto Satoshi.**

**-**eso no te interesa- **le respondí a este idiota**

**-**oh la niñita se enojo, jajaja solo espero ver cuando sufra esa rubia- **si no fuera porque esta aquí Karukinos le destrozo el cráneo**

**-**basta Satoshi, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces- **dijo interviniendo de nuevo Karukinos. **

**-**oh mejor cállate, que el hermano mayor nos regañara- **obviamente ah este tarado se le acabaron las neuronas como para burlarse así de el.**

**-**quieres probar quien es el mayor Satoshi, de acuerdo mañana tu y yo pelearemos y me asegurare de que te calles la boca de una puta vez- **esto esta apunto de subir a mayores y si el master se entera nos ira mal a los 3**

**-**vasta Karukinos, si peleas con este idiota nos ira mal a todos mañana, mejor vayámonos- **es obvio que era lo correcto si no quería crearme otro problema.**

**-**oh si no me interrumpe uno es el otro- **pensándolo bien creo que Karukinos si debería matarlo.**

**-**oye Karukinos, pensando bien el Master nos dio permiso de matarlo a cambio de que yo tuviera doble trabajo, creo que vale la pena el sacrificio- **esta si me la pagas maldito loco.**

**- **por dios, 12 años y no pueden comportarse como gente normal sin mi presencia- **dijo volviendo el master.- **Glace no dudo que nos librarías de una gran molestia pero lo necesito por muy idiota que sea.- **ya somos 2 los que pensamos lo mismo.**

**- **oye- **se quejo Satoshi- **yo les podría ganar si quisiera- **ja claro **

**-**si Satoshi, sigue soñando- **esta vez fue Karukinos**

**-**bueno mejor vayan a dormir, no estoy de humor para sus idioteces,- **bueno creo que es mejor hacerle caso.**

**Después de eso me fui a mi habitación que a mi suerte queda a 7 habitaciones de la de Lucy, tal vez deba ir a hablar con ella, no mejor no, al menos por ahora de todas formas mañana hablaremos.**

**_SUEÑO DE_**** GLACE**

-_nee, Glace-nii, Feliz cumpleaños- __**me decía una niña con la cara algo borrosa, mientras me entregaba una caja de color verde.**_

_**-**__¿que es esto?- __**pregunte.**_

_**-**__tu regalo, vamos ábrelo, mi mama y yo lo escogimos para ti considerando que sabes usar magia- __**¿a esta edad usaba magia?**_

_**Entonces lo abri, era un carro de color rojo, con una lacrima en el techo.**_

_**-**__mira concentra tu magia en la lacrima y el auto se moverá- __**me explico la niña.**_

**_Entonces_**_** lo hice y el carro de movió, de alguna manera esa niña me hacia sentir muy feliz, pero ¿quien sera? y ¿porque de alguna manera es igual a Lucy?**_

**_Después_**_** de eso vi a la niña llorar, pero escondida detrás de una árbol.**_

_**-**__oye ¿porque lloras?- __**se ve muy triste**_

_**-**__es que mi perro se murió- __**me dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.**_

_**-**__pero ¿porque lloras escondida a qui?, sabes no es bueno que escondas tu dolor, recuerda que siempre estaré a qui para ti- __**le dije con una sonrisa, que yo sentía era las mas feliz de toda mi vida.**_

_-ahi-__** respondió con una sonrisa**_

_**Y como todas la noches, este sueño termina con una llamada.**_

_**-**__no quiero estar sola, dijiste que no guardara mi dolor, Glace- __**me dijo por **_**_teléfono_**

**_-_**_te lo prometi y te lo cumpli, ahora mismo voy hacia ahi- __**le dije con determinación.**_

_**Todos mis recuerdos de esa vida terminan ahí, lo único que recuerdo después de eso es estar en una cueva, me sentia adolorido, y lo veo un dragon, era de color blanco con lo una gemas de varios colores en sus costados.**_

_**-**__lo siento-pero ¿estas bien?- __**es lo único que recuerdo que me dijo, no salia del asombro, ¿donde están mis padres?, ¿esa niña? ¿como llegue ahí¡?, ¿porque estoy con ese dragón?**_

_**-**__¿quien eres tu?- __**fue lo único que pregunte.**_

_**-**__soy Rainbow dragon- __**me **_**_respondió._**

**_-_**_¿que harás conmigo?- __**mi voz sonaba fría.**_

_**-**__fue mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es cuidarte, veo que tienes potencial de mago te enseñare también magia de Dragon Salyer- __**su mirada se ve triste pero de que se culpa.**_

_**Por alguna razón, me sentía furioso, triste y la pregunta que llevaba mi corazón ¿le cumplí mi promesa a esa niña? o ¿la deje sola?**_

_**-**__acepto, con la condición de que algún día me digas que me paso- __**le dije**_

_**-**__ya veo no recuerdas, dime al menos ¿sabes como te llamas?- __**me pregunto **_

_**-**__Glace, al menos eso dice este collar- __**dije tomando mi collar, y adentro una foto mía y de esa niña.**_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE GLACE.**_

**Maldito pasado, no deja de atormentarme, siempre la mismas preguntas ¿cumplí mi promesa?, ¿quien es Glace?, porque estoy seguro que lo que soy ahora no es el que solía ser, y mi mas grande duda ¿porque Lucy esta en el collar con migo?, ¿que significo todo este tiempo ella para mi?**

**Y otra pegunta ¿que hora son?... Mierda son las 11:00 se supone que hoy empezaría a vigilar al objetivo de Sabertoot y... hoy hablaría con Lucy a las 12:00, ¿desde cuando soy tan irresponsable?**

**Me bañe, vestí y arregle en tiempo récord, lo primero es ir a ver al objetivo de Sabertoot.**

**Entonces salí y me di cuanta de algo apenas salia el sol, pero si mi despertador dice que son las 11:20.**

**MALDITO SATOSHI, PEDAZO DE ABORTO MAL ECHO, BAILARE SOBRE TU TUMBA. **

**-**jajajjajaja oo deberías ver tu cara, jajjajaja de verdad que eres un idiota jajaja ah me moriré de un ataque de risa- **date por muerto niño idiota.**

**-**Satoshi, hijo de, QUE MIERDA TE PASA, COMIENZA A CORRER PORQUE SE ESTA NO TE SALVAS- **le grite y para mi maldi... digo mi suerte, Todos y cuando digo, Todos los magos de Fairy Tail salieron a querer partirle la cara al Genio que grito y los despertó.**

**-**que mierda pasa, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y me despiertan con este escándalo- **grito muy enojado Salamander**

**- **muy bien ¿quien fue el idiota que empezó a reírse como desquiciado y el tarado que empezó a gritar sus vulgaridades cuando ahí niños aquí?- **esta vez fue titania.**

**-**no no Glace te dije que estaba mal gritar en este lugar a estas horas de la noche- **maldito de esta no te salvas.**

**-**vaya asi que fue el ojos raros- **que mierda ese no es que dice ser hermano de Lucy con ... ¿ropa de mujer? y lo mas raro la chica de cabello azul ¿con su ropa del otro chico? y lo mas sorprendente según lo que escuche el esta ¿vestido?**

**- **hielito, por primera vez diré esto pero desvistete, te vez ridículo con la ropa de juvia- **dijo salamander**

**-**¿que pero cuando?- **pregunto asuastado mirandose.**

**-**desde el principio- **dijimos todos al unisono, incluso Satoshi.**

**-**ese no es el tema, Glace, ¿como porque...ESTAS GRITANDO A LAS 6:30 DE LA MAÑANA?- **me grito Titania.**

**-**lamento lo de mi grito, pero es que estaba apunto de matar a este tarado- **dije señalando a Saotoshi,- **porque me hiso una broma de muy mal gusto, lo lamento, si me disculpan ire a matar a este idiota, lo siento por los problemas causados- **vi a Satoshi queriéndose escapar- **¿y tu adonde vaz?-

-a dormir- **me dijo con feliz.**

**Listo no soporte y lo saque volando con una patada de la torre.**

**-**Y NO VUELVAS O LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE MATARE- **grite desde la ventana.**

**-**oye ¿estas bien?- **me pregunto Lucy**

**-**oh claro, lamento haberte despertado- **le dije rascándome atras de mi cabeza.**

**-**eh tenido peores noche, ¿que fue lo que te hiso ese chico?-

**-**se le hiso muy gracioso adelantarme la alarma y hacerme creer que eran las 11:20- **le respondi.**

**-**vaya créeme se lo que se siente, bueno aun tengo sueño, nos vemos a las 12:00 como acordamos, en la playa ¿si?- **me respondió yendo a su habitación.**

**- **hasta el rato entonces- **bueno igual yo aun tengo sueño, pero este día sera uno muy largo.**

**Fin Pov Glace.**

**-**maldito rubio- oxigenado, ojos raros, ah lo mejor sera dormir- **dijo un muy enojado Natsu con cara de sueño.**

**-**oye Natsu, ¿que fue todo ese alboroto?- **pregunto Happy, mientras se rascaba los ojos.**

**-**ese idiota ojos raros, empero a gritar junto con otro de cabello plateado- **respondió con molestia.**

**-**ah el chico Glace, el que hace que te pongas celoso por Lucy- **respondió un muy picaron Happy- **porque ella te gusssssta.

-yo no se de que estas hablando- **dijo el pelirosa mientras desviaba la mirada y se ponía rojo.- **bueno mejor vamos a dormir mañana seguro sera un día muy divertido.

**Y así todos durmieron tranquilos, otros no tanto cof Gray cof Juvia cof, y otro termino en una de las piscinas del hotel gracias a cierto rubio, sin imaginarse que el plan marca del dragon, estaba apunto de empezar por completo.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X- EN LA MAÑANA -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Y así llego el día y cada uno de los subordinados de Trey empezaron su tarea de vigilar a cada uno de sus objetivos.  
**

**-**buenos días a todos- **saludo nuestro querido natsu a todos.**

**-**buenos días- **le respondieron todos.**

**-**oe Salamander, ¿como se sintió que 2 mejores chicos que tu estén tras la coneja?- **le pregunto sarcástico Kurogane.**

**-**de la misma manera que se sentirá que alguien coquetee con Levy- **respondió el pelirosa enojado.**

**-**basta señoritas, luego se dicen sus verdades- **dijo apareciendo de repente Gray.**

**-**mejor visite-te primero princesa helada- **le grito Natsu.**

**-**¿desde cuando?- **pregunto viendo su estado de casi-denudes completa.**

**-**desde el principio- **respondió todo el gremio.**

**-**o pero si llego el otro señor celoso- **era obvio que Gajeel no dejaría en paz a sus compañeros por hoy.**

**-**que dijiste Levy- **le dijo sarcástico el mago de hielo, empujándolo un poco.**

**Y como siempre en Fairy Tail, creo todo una caótica pelea, hasta que por accidente, Gajeel tiro el pastel de Erza y después Elfman lo piso y como siempre.**

**Pastel de Fresa muerto + una Erza muy enojada y hambrienta= destrucción total de todo implicado en esa muerte.**

**Y para suerte del maestro Makarov, como dijo Glace todo lo que quedaba destruido se reparaba muy rápido era obvio que conocían a Fairy Tail y sus legendarios destrozos.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X- CON LUCY -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-**Lu-chan, ¿de que hablaste ayer con Glace?- **pregunto intrigada la maga de escritura.**

**-**pues trate de investigar lo mas que pude, aun que siento que algunas cosas no debí preguntar, pero me ayudo a aclarar cosas pero, me creo otras dudas.- **dijo con una mirada triste Lucy.**

**-**¿que descubriste?- **pregunto al ver el rostro de su amiga.**

**-**al parecer, no estaba muerto sino entrenando con un dragon- **dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.**

**-**eso significa que el es- **dijo sorprendida la Mcgarden.**

**-**si, un Dragon Salyer de primera generacion- **afirmo a las sosperchas de su amiga.**

-¿que mas?- **pregunto ahun asombrada.**

-no me recuerda porque tiene amnesia, pero no me quiso decir mas al parecer le incomoda- **dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.**

- lu-chan- **dijo con preocupación- **lo importante ahora es que sabes que el no te odia, y que puedes estar con el-

-pero y si recuerda, no soportaría que me odiara- **dijo queriendo romper en llanto.- **bueno es mejor no preocuparme ahora, pero el merece recordar, no quiero ser egoista, tal vez le cuente todo por fin y si me perdona o no, siempre estaré con el- **respondió cambiando su actitud.**

**-**tienes razon, bueno Lu-chan creo que ambos quedaron a verse hoy, mejor te vas a preparar- **dijo con una ****sonrisa**

**-**si casi lo olvido, bueno ¿quieres venir? iremos a la playa- **le respondió dejando atrás el temas que le ponía tan triste.**

**-**mmm mejor luego te alcanzo, escuche que por aqui hay una bibloteca y creo que le echare un vistaso- **dijo la maga de escritura.**

**-**vaya una biblioteca, este si que es un hotel raro- **dijo divertida.- **bueno luego me alcanzas Levy-chan-

-si adiós Lu-chan

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- EN LA BIBLIOTECA CON LEVY -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-XXX-X-X-**

**-**vaya pero que enorme- **dijo la pequeña maga al admirar los enormes estantes de libros que había en esa enorme biblioteca.- **vaya ese libro lo eh estado buscando- **dijo tratando de alcanzar un libro de pastas azules.- **si tal solo pudiera alcanzarlo- **dijo mientras se paraba de puntitas tratando de tomar el libro.**

**-**oh permitirme- **dijo alguien mas alcanzando el libro.- **tome señorita- **le dijo el chico que la ayudo**

**-**oh gracias, tal parece que mi amigo tenia razón y si estoy enana- **dijo con un aura deprimente.**

**-**bueno razon o no es de mala educación hablarle así a una señorita, en especial si esta es su amiga- **dijo el chico.**

**-**oh gracias, mm Levy, Levy Mcgarden, maga de Fairy Tail,- **dijo tendiéndole una mano al joven.**

**-**Karukinos Phoenix- **respondió el chico con cabello azul tomando la mano de Levy.- **también son un subordinado del Trey-sama, supongo que ya conoces a Glace

-si claro, entonces te gusta leer- **pregunto al ver los libros que el llevaba en el brazo.**

-claro, y por lo que veo a usted también, por cierto muy buen libro- **le dijo señalando su libro.**

-enserio, me lo recomendaron y pues aun no le e leído- **dijo mirando con detalle el libro.**

**-**claro, eh leído todos los libros en esta biblioteca- **respondió mirando a su alrededor.**

**-**vaya yo e leído mas o menos lo mismo- **agrego la Mcgarden.**

**-**bueno supongo que debo irme tengo que ir a ver a Glace- **dijo despidiéndose Karukinos**

**-**mm el quedo con Lucy en la playa y ahora yo igual voy hacia ahí, ¿vamos juntos?- **respondió deprisa la Mcgarden.**

**-**de acuerdo, vamos- **y abrió paso para que se fueran.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- EN LA PLAYA X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX**

**-**vaya que bonita playa- **dijo emocionada Lucy**

**-**tienes razón Lucy, ¿no lo crees Gray?, por cierto tu ropa- **dijo apenada Juvia, a lo cual Gray salio deprisa a buscar su ropa.**

**-**ah Gray nunca cambia, por cierto ¿buena noche ayer no Juvia?- **menciono picara Lucy.**

**-**ah etto Juvia no, es solo que- **trataba de explicar nerviosa la maga de agua.**

**-**ya vamos Juvia no te pongas nerviosa, tarde o temprano lo harian- **menciono llegando junto a ellas Erza.**

**-**bueno dejemos en paz a Juvia, vamos a divertirnos- **dijo cambiando de tema Lucy.**

**-**hola Lucy, buenos dias Juvia-san y Erza-san- **dijo llegando en traje de baño Glace, ganándose millones de miradas pervertidas de varias chicas.**

**-**buenos días Glace- **saludaron las chicas.**

**-**¿ que les pareció el hotel?- **pregunto amistoso el rubio.**

**-**muy lindo- **menciono Lucy recordando su linda habitación.**

**-**acogedor- **menciono Erza**

**-**si pero a qui Juvia la disfruto mas- **empezaron a molestar las chicas.**

**-**ah no... Juvia...- **y la pobre no pudo mas con la presión y se desmallo.**

**-**hola chicas,- **saludo Gray-** ¿que le paso a Juvia?- **pregunto al ver a su novia desmayada con la cara completamente roja.**

**-**nada- **respondieron todos- **buena noche ayer no Gray- **molesto Titania.**

**-**oh este.. jajaj... veran- **empezó a ponerse mas y mas rojo.- **sera mejor que me lleve a Juvia- **y tomo a su novia y salio corriendo del lugar.**

**-**ire a buscar a Mytogan, hasta luego chicos- **se despidio Erza.**

**-**hasta el rato Erza- **le dijo Lucy.**

**-**tus amigos se ven divertidos- **comento Glace.**

**-**verdad que si, y eso es lo mejor de ellos- **responido la rubia.**

**-**LUCY,- **le grito desde lo lejos Natsu**

**-**hola Natsu,- **saludo la Heartfilia viéndolo llegar junto a ella**

**-**oye ojos raros, no te dijes que no te acercaras a Lucy- **le dijo enojado a Glace.**

**-**y yo te dije que alguien debil como tu no es quien para darme ordenes- **respondió el rubio.**

**-**ya chicos, no pelen- **intervino Lucy.**

**-**el empezó- **contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**-**esta claro que esto solo se puede resolver peleado- **dijo Natsu**

**-**me parece bien- **contesto Glace- **te demostrare lo débil que eres- **dijo mientras ambos se ponían en posición de batalla**

**-**Glace, ¿que es todo este alboroto?- **dijo la voz de un chico**

**-**Karukinos, no es nada, esta bien no volverá a pasar- **contesto el rubio.**

**-**eso espero, dios no se quien me causa mas problemas tu o Satoshi, ¿por cierto donde esta ese tonto?- **dijo el peliazul.**

**-**la ultima vez que lo vi, durmiendo en la piscina del hotel- **contesto con una sonrisa.**

**-**hola Lu-chan, Natsu- **saludo Levy.**

**-**hola Levy, dime ¿como era la biblioteca?- **pregunto Lucy**

**-**era genial, cientos de Libros, y mira encontré el que me recomendaste- **respondió Levy.**

**-**oh Genial, y yo pensé que te tardarías mas- **añadió lucy.**

**-**ah es que Karukinos-san venia hacia aquí a ver a Glace y como el estaba contigo pensé en venir juntos- **respondió algo tímida.**

**-**entiendo y ¿como es que se conocen?- **pregunto Lucy.**

**-**lo conocí en la biblioteca, es buen chico- **dijo Levy**

**-**oh entiendo, te gussta- **dijo picarona Lucy.**

**-**que noo, ¿de don..de sacas eso?- **respondió totalmente roja.**

**-**entonces porque estas roja- **pregunto Lucy.**

**Estaba Levy apunto de negar todo, pero se distrajeron por una explocion, que era nada mas y nada menos que Natsu y Glace.**

**-**maldito ojos raros- **le grito Natsu.**

**-**maldito afeminado de cabello rosa- **le respondió Glace.**

**Y justo cuando se iban a volver a pelear, Karukinos intervino.**

**-**Glace, por dios hace mas de 10 años que no te comportas así, pareces un niño- **lo regaño- **y usted salamander debe tener como 20 años y se comporta igual que un niño-**  
**

-eso ya no es sorpresa- **gritaron todos los magos que estaban en la playa.**

**-**oh a Salamander, lo acaban de regañar, Ge-he- **era nada mas y nada menos que el Ds de metal que no se hartaba de molestar a sus compañeros.**

**-**cállate maldito metal oxidado- **le grito Natsu**

**-**yo me rindo con estos niños no se puede tratar- **dijo Karukinos yéndose de la pelea entre los Ds.- **señorita Levy le gustaría sentarse conmigo conozco un muy buen lugar para leer- **le dijo ganándose la mirada de cierto Ds cof cof Gajeel cof cof esta celoso cof cof.**

**-**etto claro,- **respondió apenada y ambos se fueron a un lugar algo apartado con una palmera dándole sombra suficiente.**

**-**Karukinos y yo que ya lo tachaba de asexual- **dijo al notar las verdadera intenciones de su compañero.**

**-**¿quien mierda es ese raro que se fue con la enana?- **pregunto Gajeel.**

**-**porque Gajeel, celoso de que Levy esta con como tu dirías alguien mejor que tu- **dijo burlesco Natsu.**

**-**callate Salamander, yo no estoy celoso, por mi la enana puede estar con quien quiera- **respondió con su orgullo demasiado herido, después de todo lo que dices se te regresa.**

**-**jaja claro niégalo pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de las cosas- **venganza dulce venganza.**

**-**oigan ¿que paso?- **pregunto Gray**

**-**nada, solo que Levy se fue con un chico, y Gajeel se muere de los celos- **dijo Natsu.**

**-**jajaja eso te pasa por burlarte de nosotros- **se burlo el mago de hielo justo en su cara. **

**-**ah callar, y mejor dime Salamander ¿donde esta la coneja? ge-he- **pregunto burlesco.**

**-**ah ¿Lucy?- **y se volteo para ver como ella y Glace hablaban tranquilamente en unas sillas a unos cuantos metros de ahí.**

**-**Maldito raro, alejate de Lucy- **le grito Natsu**

**-**a quien le llamas raro nena come fuego- **le grito el rubio**

**-**a ti ojos raros- **le respondio Natsu.**

**-**mejor callate maldito car...- **fue callado por una patada que impacto contra Glace y se llevo a Natsu consigo- **¡¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO?!- **grito enojado.**

**-**SI QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE TIENE GANAS DE MORIR- **lo secundo Natsu.****  
**

**Era nada menos que cierto peliplata, como venganza de la patada que le dio Glace en la mañana y termino durmiendo en la piscina.**

**-**CÁLLATE MALDITO NIÑO ARCORIS, SI POR TU CULPA TERMINE DURMIENDO EN UN LUGAR NO MUY BONITO- **Le grito Satoshi.**

**-**MALDITO PERDEDOR, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS- **le grito.**

**-**TENIA QUE SE AMIGO TUYO, LE PARTIRÉ LA CARA A LOS 2- **se metió en la pelea Natsu.**

**-**eso quisiera verlo- **le respondió Satoshi.**

**-**OIGAN QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO- **y era nada menos que nuestra maga favorita Erza, y el controlador de los otros magos Karukunos.**

**-**Erza- **dijo un Natsu muy asustado.**

**-**CÁLLATE KARUKINOS NO VES QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE PARTIRLE LA CARA A ESTE TARADO- **gritaron ambos magos, uno no pensando en lo que decía y el otro ya era habitual.**

**-**Ustedes par de mocosos me acaban de decir que me callara- **dijo el peliazul con la mirada oculta en su pelo- **¿QUIEN MALDITA SEA SE CREEN?,- **y hiso lo mas sabio al estilo Erza, golpearlos hasta que Glace termino tirado a lado de Lucy y el otro callo en un no muy buen lugar, al menos desde la perspectiva de Laxus, y si adivinaron sobre nada mas y nada menos que Mirajane Strauss**

**-** Y tu Natsu, te adverti que no mas pelea, y acabas de desobedecer mis ordenes, mereces un castigo- **y nuestro pobre protagonista termino igual que Glace inconsciente a un lado de Lucy.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- CON LAXUS -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**POV. LAXUS.**

**Estaba tranquila mente relajándome en la playa sentado alado de Mira y el viejo, cuando de repente mago salvaje aparece.**

**Y callo nada mas y nada menos que encima de Mira, para ser exactos en sus pechos.**

**Lo cual solo me llevo a algo, matar a ese maldito raro.**

**-**Oye bastardo pervertido, ¡¿quien mierda te crees que eres para caer así en mi novia?!- **y si para mi mala suerte dije eso en voz alta y toda, TODA la playa se cayo, ¿ por que?, porque nadie, y cuando digo NADIE era que nadie sabia que Mira y yo salíamos en secreto.**

**Por 2 grandes razones.**

**Razón**** numero uno: **

**Freed**

**Razón**** numero dos:**

**Fairy tail.**

**-**es mi imaginación o Laxus dijo que Mira era su novia- **mierda Erza y los demás me escucharon.****  
**

**-**oye ¿quien te dio permiso de salir con mi hermana, solo el mas hombre de los hombres puede salir con ella- **no ya empezó.**

**-**Laxus, nooo ¿por que? ¿porque no nos dijiste nada?- **genial la razon numero uno empezó a llorar.**

**Y la razón numero dos empezó a juntarse a nuestro alrededor, por cierto Mira esta en trance.**

**-**Mira-nee, eso es genial, felicidades pero ¿por que no nos contaste nada?-**Lissana noooo. **¿**porque a mi? justo lo que no quería que preguntaran.**

**-**ara ara Laxus, creo que es momento de decirle, ¿no crees?- **oh nunca eh ganado contra esa mirada.**

**-**de acuerdo- **le dije.**

**-**todo comenzó cuando Laxus por muy sorprendente que pareciera enfermo- **juro haber visto a Gajeel y Gray riendo a lo lejos- **y como su orgullo no permitió que alguien lo viera en ese estado me llamo a mi a atenderlo, y lo hice- **tenia que mencionar eso- **pero parece ser que empezó a delirar y se me confeso delirando, por lo que pensé que era una broma- **Mira no les cuente eso- **me puse triste y empece a evitarlo y Laxus pronto lo noto y me pregunto que me pasaba así que le conté lo que sucedió y fue donde me dijo que delirando o no el me amaba así que ese día empezamos a salir, perdón si no les digamos es que queríamos ser discretos- **bueno ver a Mira recordando ese día con esa mirada fue muy hermoso, en especial con su sonrisa****  
**

**-**eso fue muy hermoso Mira- **Erza esta llorando.**

-quien diría que Laxus seria así de cursi-

**-**cállate Gray que tu confesión fue aun mas cursi- **le ****respondí**

**-**ja paguen mocosos paguen- **no puede ser que Cana aposto por nosotros también, y varios magos de nuestro gremio y de otros, incluso Orga le entregaba dinero a Cana**

**-**BUENO MOCOSOS, CELEBREMOS ESTA NOCHE POR LA NUEVA PAREJA DEL GREMIO- **grito el viejo.**

**FIN**** POV. LAXUS **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X CON LUCY, GLACE Y NATSU -X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**mmm Luce, ¿de que me perdi?- **despertaba un muy adolorido Natsu**

**-**veamos, el otro chico cayo encima de Mira-chan y Laxus le grito, y no se dio cuenta de que dijo que Mira-chan era su novia, explicaron como iniciaron su relación y estas noche tendremos fiesta por la nueva pareja del gremio- **relato la rubia.**

**Mientras tanto nuestro pelirosa aun no salia del asombro de lo que acababa de escuchar.**

**-**¡¿QUE LAXUS Y MIRA SON QUE?!- **grito saliendo del asombro- **antes de irme a burlar, ¿me podiras curar Lucy?- **le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-**cla... claro- **respondió Lucy algo sonrojada.**

**Después de que Lucy curara a Natsu y este se fuera a molestar junto con Gajeel y Gray sin mencionar a varios varones del gremio y de otros a Laxus, nuestro segundo rubio despertó.**

**-**mierda nunca le vuelvo a gritar a Karukinos- **dijo Glace mientras se trataba de despertar.**

**-**vaya si que te dieron duro, ven déjame ayudarte- **le dijo la rubia.**

**-**gracias Lucy- **le dijo el ojivioleta.- **auch recuerda me que nunca le vuelva a gritar a ese pesado.

-anotado- **le respondió.**

**-**oye tengo una duda como cuento tiempo estuve noqueado- **dijo al ver el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte.**

**-**ah exactamente como 7 horas- **le respondió con una sonrisa.**

**-**aaa ah sie...sie.. SIETE HORAS- **grito muy alarmado.**

**-**si pero al menos te fue mejor que a tu amigo, a el después de despertar Laxus lo golpeo hasta dejarlo echo un trapo- **le dijo la rubio señalando a Satoshi encima de una palmera.**

**-**ah bueno me quedan unos pocos minutos antes de irme,- **respondió resignado- **Lucy, mañana hablaremos mas seriamente necesito que me contestes unas preguntas- **le dijo con el rostro mas serio que pudo poner.**

**-**¿sobre que?- **pregunto aun cuando ya sabia las respuestas.**

**-**sobre mi pasado, se que me escondes cosas, y mañana quiero que me respondas todas las que tengo- **y su tono cambio a uno mas sebero.**

**-**ahí, mañana nos veremos- **contesto Lucy reteniendo las lagrimas.**

**-**hasta luego lucy- **dijo por ultimo.**

**-**hasta luego- **se despidió- **Glace-nii chan- **dijo cuando sabia que no la escucharía.**

**Pero las lagrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Lucy fueron el detonante de la rabia de Natsu.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X - CON LEVY -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-**bueno señorita Levy, fue agradable pasar tiempo con usted- **se despedía Karukinos- **espero que pronto podamos platicar de nuevo, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- **se despidió Levy- **vaya fue divertido pasar tiempo con el- **dijo para si la peliazul.**

**-**vaya asi que la enana sale con un raro gee-hee- **se burlo o mas bien se notaba un tono molesto en su voz.**

**-**Gajeel, me asustaste, y no no estoy saliendo con el- **le dijo la maga de escritura.**

**-**oh pero si te veías muy contenta con el- **le reprocho.**

**-**y eso a ti que te importa, no eres mi dueño Gajeel- **y sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a alzar su voz**

**-**mejor vamos a otro lado- **dijo y jalo del brazo a Levy.**

**-**espera Gajeel- **demasiado tarde la había cargado y se fueron a un lado muy apartado de los demás.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Y CON ESTO TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO COMO DISCULPA *ESQUIVA UN DARDO* ¿MUY BIEN QUIEN FUE? *ESQUIVA OTRO* SI SE QUE TARDE PERO YA ESPLIQUE LAS RAZONES, POR EL OSITO BIMBO QUE SOY INOCENTE *LE ARROJAN UN CUCHILLO* MUY BIEN EL CUCHILLO FUE EXAGERACIÓN *LE LANZAN UN ZAPATO* ESTA BIEN ME CAYO SIN MAS LAS PREGUNTAS *ESQUIVA UNA LLUVIA DE TOMATES* ¡QUE YA PEDÍ PERDÓN!**

**¿QUE PASARA ENTRE LEVY Y GAJEEL?(¿LES GUSTARÍA UN LEMON DE ELLOS? AMI NO ME ENGAÑAN SE QUE LO QUIEREN, DÍGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS)**

**¿QUE LE HARÁ NATSU A GLACE POR HACER LLORAR A LUCY?**

**¿QUE LE DIRÁ ACERCA DEL PASADO DE GLACE, LUCY?**

**¿PORQUE GLACE TERMINO ESTANDO CON UN DRAGÓN?**

**¿QUE TRAMARA KARUKINOS CON LEVY?**

**¿QUE PASARA ENTRE NATSU Y LUCY?**

**¿Y EXACTEMENTE CUENDO REVELARE QUE ES EL PLAN MARCA DEL DRAGON?**

**PUES SI QUIEREN SABERLO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR. *ESQUIVA UNA FLECHA* ¡ESTA VEZ NO TARDARE TANTO!.**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES COMO SIEMPRE.**

**Mis agradeciemientos:**

AnikaSukino 5d: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, ja si de alguna manera me plante un escenario con un Jellal arrepentido de bailar, aajja por cierto espero tu capitulo ansiosa, espero lo publiques pronto es que es muy genial, y tranquila como dije antes no solo necesitan a Lucy jaja pero quiero ver con que intriga te dejo ahora, cuídate y no te rindas.

konan Akatsuki: mmm pues espero que te haya gustado el Gajeel celoso y posesivo que puse, y mas o menos los celos de Laxus, es que no soy muy buena con ellos, perdón, espero que aun así te gustara el capitulo.

Luni-lu 123: Gracias por tu comentario, a qui tu conti :D, por cierto me encanto tu fic muy hermoso.

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: lo siento reina, pero cerca casi cerca y aciertas sobre los objetivos, pero bueno eso no cambia que fuiste muy intiutiba y casi lo descubres, te dare un premio novel, por cierto genial capitulo de Juntos y Felices, sigue asi reinita,

P.D: se que fuiste tu la que lanzo los dardos. XD

fairykyojin19: tranquila, todo a su tiempo.

Srigneel: perdon, perdon, por mi comentario incompleto es que lo estaba leyendo antes de irme a la escuela y cuando me di cuenta lo mande antes de tiempo, pero genial capitulo, muy muy genial, sigue asi te apoyare, por cierto Fairy NFL muy genial XD esperare la continuación con ansias.

Johs Straiker: bien mi estimado amigo, este capitulo espero que te guste, recuperate pronto, no te rindas sabes que te apoyo.

Neko Heartgneel:genial capitulo, muy genial, espero que lo actualices pronto, je mori de risa con la actitud de Sting y Rogue, sigue asi, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, cuidate.

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE USTEDES MIS AMADOS LECTORES, NO SERIA LO QUE SOY SIN USTEDES GRACIAS POR APOYARME, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO :D, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE DISFRUTEN DE MI FIC, NADA ME HACE MAS FELIZ QUE VER EL NUMERO DE VISITAS, TAMBIÉN UN REVIEW PERO AUN ASI SEGUIRÉ POR USTEDES :).**

**BUENO YUNE SE DESPIDE, SAYONARA NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**LO SIENTO ULTIMO AVISO Y ES PARA **

**SI ESTAS LEEYENDO ESTO:**

**¿CUANDO?¿CUANDO? SACARAS LA CONTINUACIÓN DE: "TARDE PERO TE AREPENTISTE"**

**ERES CRUEL. :(**

**AHORA SI ADIOS, SE CUIDAN**


End file.
